En los primeros
by Sussy-chan
Summary: Por culpa de Sasuke, Sakura sufrira las consecuencias de los 9 meses, como le hara para decirle a sus amigos, familiares... oh mejor aun, ¿como se lo dira al Uchiha... si el no vuelve dentro de 2 meses?
1. Chapter 1

**Hola!! **

**Dios, hace mucho no escribía nada lol XD**

**Pero estoy trabajando en eso (osease en "Esperándote" y "Sacrificios Por Amor")**

**Oh y también trabajo en el regalo de la sensei (GAASAITALEX234) ya que pronto cumplirá años!!! x3**

**Además de eso… planeo hacer una historia basada en una película, o más bien en algunas escenas de esa película**

**Solo denme mas time ;-;**

**Bueno pues aquí esto que al final les digo como se me ocurrió :)**

**Si leen espero que disfruten!! ;D**

ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº

"**En los primeros…"**

**By **

**Sussy-chan **

_**No, no, no, no, no, no**_

**NO podía ser…**

_**No, no, no, no, no, no**_

**Era IMPOSIBLE… bueno no lo era, quien la mandaba a… hacer esas "cosas" antes de tiempo?**

_**No, no, no, no, no, no**_

**Bien… debía ser un sueño nada mas… **_**ojala**_

_**No, no, no, no, no, no… NO!**_

**Ahora como se lo diría a el?... **_**malditas dos rayitas**_

**Ino tenia la culpa de todo…**

**Flash Back**

**Dos chicas se encontraban en el baño del hospital, una vomitaba y la otra observaba preocupada a la otra**

"Estas bien frentuda?"

**La fren… digo Sakura asintió**

"Pues no parece… estas pálida, vomitas mucho, sueles cansarte con facilidad… estas enferma?"

"Hie… solo me mareo mucho"

**Ino, empezó a pensar en que le podía estar pasando a su amiga, tras recordar los síntomas que presentaba, llego a una conclusión**

**Abrió desmesuradamente los ojos "**Frentuda… has tenido relaciones con Sasuke?"

**Sakura le dedico una mirada fulminante mientras se sonrojaba "**Y eso a ti que te importa?!?"

"Pues si es que has tenido relaciones con el, y presentas estos síntomas, puede que…"

"Que?!"

"Mira solo toma esto"** Ino le extendió una caja, Sakura se sorprendió al verla, sabia lo que era **"Dos rayitas significan si… si es solo una por lógica no lo estas…"

"Arigato… demo Ino… podrías no decirle a NADIE de esto? Aun no quiero levantar sospechas, y menos si Sasuke-kun esta de misión…"

"Bien pues suerte, pero como ya se acabo mi descanso, me voy a trabajar… nos vemos"

**Fin Flash Back**

**Bueno… recordando bien, Ino no tenia la culpa.**

_-"Estoy embarazada__**"**_** – Pensó la pelirosa – **Como fue posible?!. Sasuke-kun y yo siempre nos cuidamos** – Dijo con los ojos llorosos**

**No es que no quisiera tener bebes, o que no estuviera feliz, es decir "SI! ESTABA EMBARAZADA DE SASUKE-KUN!!!" pero…**

**Tenia 19 años!!!!**

**Como iba a decirle a su madre, padre y amigos? Mejor aun…**

**¿¡Como rayos se lo diría a Sasuke si el no volvía hasta dos meses después!?**

**Se acababa de meter en un gran problema…_pero un problema bello_****  
**

ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº

**En el bosque, en una parte bastante alejada de Konoha, se encontraban dos chicos, uno rubio y uno pelinegro que se dirigían a una misión.**

-Sasuke bakaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa** – Grito un chico rubio – **Puedo preguntarte algo?

-Ya lo hiciste…

-Bueno… otra cosa?

-Ya lo volviste a hacer…

-Emmm puedo hacerte dos preguntas pues?

-No…

-AHHHHHHHHHHH YAA TE LAS HARE AUNQUE NO QUIERAS!!

-Hmp

-Bien… desde cuando es que estas con Sakura-chan?

-Que te importa…-**Contesto el bueni… ejem el pelinegro**

-Sasuke yaa! DIME!!

-Para que quieres saber?

-Porfavor **– Suplico el rubio con los ojos llorosos**

**Sasuke solo se le quedo mirando al chico, su actitud lo molestaba, asi que no tubo otra mas que contestar – **Desde hace 2 años… porque?

-Que te importa **– Contesto maliciosamente el rubio, desesperando a Sasuke**

-Naruto!!** – Se escucho a lo lejos**

-Ah... Kiba?

-Debes regresar a Konoha ya! Tsunade-sama me ha pedido que viniera a sustituirte en la misión

-AHH? PERO PORQUE?!?!?

-Porque… Hinata esta en el hospital

**Naruto no pregunto nada mas, solo se fue de ahí para dirigirse a Konoha**

ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº

**Oh rayos… ahora si que se acordaba de que paso aquella ves**

**TODO ERA CULPA DE SASUKE!**

**Quien lo mandaba a ser tan frió, calculador, bello, perfecto, el puto amo del sex…**

**Ejem, creo que se estaba saliendo del tema…**_**de nuevo**_

**-"**_Ahora lo recuerdo todo_**" – Pensó la chica aun con los ojos llorosos**

**Flash Back**

_**Hace un mes**_

**En la oficina de la hokage se encontraba una chica pelirosa, la hokage y su ayudante.**

"Oh Sakura cuanto tiempo sin verte"** Exclamo la hokage**

"Si Tsunade-sama es bastante tiempo"

"Eh escuchado que te has ido a vivir con el Uchiha… es cierto?"

**Sakura asintió contenta**

"Mmm y dime… ya has estado con el en "ese" aspecto?"** Pregunto la Hokage en un tono pícaro**

"TSUNADE-SAMA!"** Grito Shizune**

"Vamos Sakura contesta**"**

"Etto… bueno si, si eh estado con el**" Contesto muy sonrojada**

"Y se están cuidando? O planean tener hijos a los 19?"

"Etto si pero… resulta que "las precauciones" se me han acabado y me da pena ir a comprar mas" **Dijo mientras reía nerviosamente**

**La Hokage solo la miro, suspiro, luego empezó a buscar algo en los cajones de su escritorio**

"Sakura, toma **" Le extendió unas pastillas **"Solo espero que te deje de dar "pena", tomate una antes de cada ves"

**La chica tomo las pastillas y asintió (aun mas sonrojada), después salio de la oficina de la Hokage,**

_**En el departamento **_**(el cual compartían Sasuke y Sakura)**

**Sakura estaba en la habitación donde dormían ella y Sasuke, estaba sentada en la cama mientras observaba las pastillas, suspiro y fue a por un vaso de agua, después regreso al cuarto y se volvió a sentar en la cama.**

**Cuando estaba a punto de tomarse la pastilla, alguien le detiene, ella sorprendida se da cuenta de que el que la detuvo fue Sasuke.**

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Que es eso?"** Pregunta el señalando la pastilla**

"Ahh etto, es una…"** Ella no continuo porque el rápidamente la recostó en la cama y se puso sobre ella _(Por la sorpresa, ella dejo caer la pastilla al suelo… lol)_**

"Hmp, no importa lo que sea… solo empecemos lo que dejamos pendiente la otra ves…"

**Fin del Flash Back**

**-"**Sasuke si tenia la culpa de todo"- **Pensó Sakura aun con los ojos llorosos **– PORQUE!?!?!

**-**Porque que?

**Sakura se hizo de piedra**

-Eh Sakura-chan?

-Naruto...Que haces dentro de mi casa?

-Ah es que era la casa mas cerca

-Cerca para que?

-Bueno… es que mi baby estaba en el hospital

-EH!??!?

-Pero ya esta bien! Es solo que llego a el porque se esforzó demasiado en su entrenamiento, lo que hizo que se le acabaran las fuerzas… asi que se desmayo y la llevaron al hospital, yo la traje aquí para que descansara, ya que tu casa era la mas cerca del hospital.

**Sakura no dijo nada, solo se dirigió a la sala, suponía que Hinata debía estar ahi, una ves en la sala, efectivamente Hinata estaba ahí, asi que se acerco a ella.**

-Hinata-san estas bien?

-Hai… supongo que mi cuerpo aun no se acostumbra a los entrenamientos tan duros que me pone mi padre…

-Tu padre esta loco… no puedo esperar a tener ya 20 años para casarme contigo y sacarte de esa casa…

**Hinata se sonrojo, de veras que aun no se creía que Naruto fuera suyo… bueno técnicamente aun no era suyo de "esa" forma…. **_**Pero no faltaba mucho **_

ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº

**La verdad agradecía que el dobe no fuera el que lo acompañara a la misión, ya que no pararía de hablar y no se concentraba en la misión, en cambio Kiba, hablaba pero estaba en la misión… **_**Era raro**_

-Nee Sasuke…puedo pedirte algo?

-Depende

-Bueno… en la boda de Kakashi podría yo bailar con tu novia-prometida-esposa?

**Sasuke se detuvo y lo miro con el Sharingan en sus ojos, lo que puso nervioso a Kiba**

-Nee que era broma Sasuke **– Sasuke desactivo el Sharingan** – Que mas quisiera poder bailar con cualquier otra chica…

**Sasuke levanto una ceja** – Porque no puedes?

-Porque Ino me mataría… aunque no es nada mió _aun _pero se que me matara si pongo mis ojos en otra chica que no sea ella

-…Yo creía que estaba con Peni-boy

-Y yo creía que estaba con Shikamaru… pero resulta que esta conmigo? Ahh ya no se nada

-Yo menos…

-Sasuke… que harías si TU Sakura estuviera embarazada?

**Sasuke casi se cae al suelo **

-Dime que harías?

-Dos cosas Kiba, la primera, no creo que Sakura este embarazada, ya que hemos tenido "precauciones", la segunda, cuando llegue el momento de que ella se embarace, simplemente continuare mi relación con ella y responderé por todo…

-Te casarías con ella?

-… Si

-Mmm una ultima pregunta…-**Sasuke asintió** – Dado el caso que por algún descuido, Sakura se embarazara en este tiempo, harías lo mismo?

-Si, pero la verdad… es que aun no creo estar para eso

-No deseas tener hijos aun? –**Pregunto el perr… Kiba** – Creí que querías rehacer tu clan…

-Si, quiero rehacer mi clan, pero tengo 19 años Kiba…

-Oh tienes razón, si llegara a estar embarazada pues seria destruir su vida pronto…

**Después de eso, no dijeron nada mas, solo siguieron su camino a Suna **

ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº

**Seeh… SUSSY ESTA VIVA!! XD (poke toy segura de que alguien pensó que me había muerto)**

**Solo que tiene exámenes y poca inspiración T-T**

**Pero bueno… esto se me ocurrió cuando vi a una señora embarazada caminar por la calle lol **

**Es un fic que pues no será muy largo y tendrá sus cosas cómicas, problemáticas, románticas y asi.**

**Ya se me ocurrirá que mas ponerle ;D (Aunque la sensei ya sabe más o menos de que se tratara kukuku, si les intereso el fic, lo más seguro es que intentaran sobornarla para que les diga lol XD Oh bueno… solo algunos saben quien es la sensei)**

**Hablando de la sensei… estoy MUY TRISTE! T-T**

**Poke la sensei dejara de escribir!!! T-T  
**

**Por culpa de la mala gente que lee y no deja su comentario… saben? Nosotros los autores nos damos cuenta de cuanta gente lee un fic nuestro, ella vio que tenia MUCHAS vistas, y solo pocas personas la hicieron sentir bien dejándole un rr ****¬¬**

**Que pasa cuando se ve mucho un fic y no tiene rr? pues el autor se deprime…****¬¬**

**Bueno ya no digo nada mas… solo que les recuerdo que no se necesita ser parte de fanfiction para poder dejar review… -.- (seeh estoy enojada... pero no con ustedes si no poke imaginense... que se siente que tu autor fav deje de escribir? TT-TT)**

**En fin, deséenme suerte para acabar bien los exámenes y/o evaluaciones ;-;**

**Los voy a querer mucho si me dejan un bello Review :)**

**No ya, pero en serio, me gustaría mucho saber sus opiniones para saber que es lo que esperan de este fic, ya que lo que nosotros los que escribimos, es que a ustedes les guste nuestras historias ;D**

**Se portan un poco-mucho mal!**

"_**Sigo Queriendo Uchiha Haruno Baby´s"**_

**Ja Ne!**


	2. Chapter 2

**OMFFFGGG LOS AMO MUCHOOOOOOO! º Insertar carita con ojos llorosos º**

**LOS QUIERO!! TT-TT**

**Me dieron muchos ánimos al dejarme un bello review!**

**Siéntanse felices de salvar a un alma de la perdición… XDDDDDD**

**No ya, pero en serio… ¡¡¡Muchísimas Gracias!!! Los quiero mucho.**

**---------**

**SE ACABARON LAS EVALUACIONES! Weee!**

**Sussy ara si podrá escribir más!**

**--------**

**Antes de que se me olvide… quiero agradecer sinceramente a aquellas personas que dijeron que soy una muy buena escritora (son palabras ajenas mías no)**

**Yo me considero una… "novata" y realmente me anima el hecho que digan eso**

**En el caso de Gabriela Alejandra Velasquez M., que me ah pedido de favor que le diera mi opinión y consejo, que con todo el gusto del mundo se lo daré, solo dime como te puedo ayudar oki? **

**Y muchas gracias por leer y dejar review! Kisuss **

**--------**

**Haré cositas a través de este fic, tomare en cuenta la situación de Naruto y Hinata (la cual parecía inocente… pero no ya que falta poco para que Naruto sea suyo… kukuku XD) **

**Otra cosa… posiblemente el fic aumente de rating, ya que podrán pasar cosas… pero aun no es nada seguro**

**Inner: lol pero ahora que se los mencionaste querrán lemmon casi todos XD**

**Shhh! Nadie, pero NADIE pidió tu estupida opinión… -.-**

**Inner: Y que? Aun asi ellos son listos y ya te lo hubieran pedido! Oh ya que Sasuke y Sakura no podrán estar juntos por 2 meses… EXIJAN UN FLASH BACK CON LO QUE DEJARON PENDIENTE!**

… **Para que les das ideas?**

**Inner: Me gusta explotar nuestra mente :)**

… **Me das miedo**

**Inner: Te das miedo tú misma?**

**Seeh XD**

**--------**

**En fin, después de la conversación con la inner (de seguro les dio ideas…) vamos al fic!**

**--------**

"**En los primeros…"**

**By**

**Sussy-chan**

ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº

**Sasuke no se creía que Kiba estuviera casi llorando frente a el… ahora entendía lo muy problemático que era para Shikamaru, Kiba y/o Sai, el estar "Un día sin Ino" **

**No la deseaba no… en su cabeza solo había "Rosa"**

**Pero… según lo que le decía Kiba… Dios… ya deseaba regresar a Konoha para "intentar" eso con "Rosa" **

-Kiba… eres demasiado directo sabes?

-NO ME IMPORTA!... Solo te recomiendo que terminemos rápido la misión, asi regresaremos rápido a Konoha y podrás intentar eso con Sakura

**WTF!!… le estaba leyendo la mente? **

-No no te leí la mente

**Definitivamente si…**

-Es solo que vi la expresión de tu cara y pues me imagine eso

**Sasuke no decía nada…**

-Sasuke?

-Kiba…puedes volver a decirme como se hacia "eso"?

-Paso por paso o rápidamente?

-…Paso por paso

**Kiba sonrió **

**Parece que el Uchiha no era nada inocente…**_**y aun no veía nada**_

ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº

**Aun estaba enojado… su hija no volvía y ya eran las 5!**

**Maldito Cuarto! Tenia que tener un hijo… y para colmo que su hija se enamorara de el!**

**Si el aun viviera seguro que lo…**

-Maldito Minato…Neji! –**Grito Hiashi**

-Si…Hiashi-sama? –**Pregunto un Neji cansado, se notaba que había estado entrando, ya que se veía tan cansado… **

-Donde demonios esta Hinata?!

-Supongo que con su…

-NO DIGAS "NOVIO"!

-… Bien no lo diré… tal ves esta con Naruto

**Hiashi hizo una muestra de asco, el escuchar el nombre de aquel chico que se atrevió a tocar a su preciosa hija le daba nauseas.**

**Neji miraba con algo de… miedo? **

**La verdad es que ver a Hiashi-sama asi para el era nuevo… **

**Hiashi pensaba en donde… mas bien que podría estar haciendo su hija con su… "compañero" Naruto…**

**Pero de un momento a otro se sorprendió**

**Se empezó a imaginar cosas y tantas cosas… que llego a la conclusión de porque su hija no regresaba a su casa aun, Naruto…**

-OH NOO**!- Neji se asusto –** NOO! – **De la nada a Hiashi le empezaron a salir lágrimas de los ojos, mientras Neji observaba con cara de** **"OMFG no entiendo nada"**

-NEJI!!** – Neji aun no quitaba su cara –**Hinata… Hinata esta haciéndose mujer!!!!

**Ahora si que Neji NO entendía nada… **

-Eh?** – Fue lo mas inteligente que pudo decir**

-Naruto… ese tipo esta haciendo mujer a mi preciosa hija! Por eso no vuelve a casa!** – Hiashi seguía derramando lágrimas**

-Ahh Hiashi-sama…-**Justamente en ese momento alguien toco la puerta, asi que Hanabi, la cual se reía del estado de su padre decidió ir a abrir**

**Unos momentos después, Ino entro al lugar, sorprendiéndose del estado de Hiashi**

**-**Etto… Hiashi-san, solo venia a informarle que Hinata estaba en el hospital, pero no se preocupe que solo fue un desmayo por tanto esfuerzo en su entrenamiento… le recomiendo no hacer que Hinata se esfuerce mucho en sus entrenamientos… ahora menos con este insoportable calor… ah! y ahora esta en casa de Sakura. Naruto se ofreció a llevarla ahí…

**-**Y porque Hinata-sama no regreso a casa?** –Pregunto Neji**

-Oh, porque ella quería ir a ver a Sakura y porque Naruto quería llevarla a alguna casa de alguna amiga mas cercana, que es la de la frentuda

**Hanabi soltó carcajada abierta**

-Otosan!** –Dijo ella entre risas- **Y tu que creías mal de Hinata**! – No dijo mas, solo siguió riendo**

**Ino pensó- "**_Que familia tan extraña…"_ Bueno me retiro, hasta luego

**Sin mas que decir la Yamanaka salio de la casa de los Hyuuga, dejando a Hanabi riendo a morir, Neji con cara de "ahora entiendo todo" y a Hiashi en estado de shock**

ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº

**Hinata estaba sentada en un sillón mientras una Sakura muy preocupada la veía.**

**-**Hinata-chan… que te pasa, de que es de lo que querías hablarme?

-Estoy nerviosa Sakura-san…

**Sakura puso cara de no entender**

-Naruto-kun quiere… quiere que me vaya a vivir con el

-NANI!?** – Sakura se levanto (También estaba sentada) **– Cuando te dijo eso?

-Hace 2 días… y estoy nerviosa porque el quiere ir con mi padre a decirle… el quiere pedirle permiso solo, sin que yo le acompañe…

**Sakura puso una cara de sorpresa… Naruto iba a hacer eso??**

**Realmente recordaba los días en los que el, Sasuke y ella se hicieron un equipo**

-Cuesta pensar, que Naruto haya cambiado tanto, pero te digo una cosa Hinata-chan?

-Que cosa?

-Naruto baka ha cambiado por ti… y lo hizo porque en verdad te ama

**Un momento… eso era verdad… Naruto amaba a Hinata, por eso quiere atreverse a hacer eso… pero**

**Sasuke NUNCA hizo tal cosa… cuando se fue a vivir con el, ella hablo con sus padres, ella hizo todo sola y si…**

**La estaba utilizando para rehacer su clan, solo para cumplir su segundo objetivo?**

**El… la amaba de verdad?**

**Hinata por su lado solo se sonrojo… ella sabia que Naruto la quería porque el se lo había dicho, pero nunca le había dicho que la amaba… Sakura tendría razón?**

-Demo Sakura…

-Si no te lo ah dicho… es porque significa que no a cambiado del todo y sigue siendo un baka!

**Ese comentario hizo que Hinata riera un poco… Sakura de verdad que tenía razón **

-También estoy nerviosa por otra cosa Sakura… puedes contarme algo?

-Si

**Hinata bajo la mirada, preocupando a Sakura, pero de la nada levanto la cabeza con los ojos llorosos**

-Como fue tu primera ves con Sasuke-kun!?!?!?

**Sakura se sonrojo al extremo **

-Hi-hi-Hinata!! Que esas cosas no se preguntan – **Dijo ella mientras se daba aire con la mano**

-Demo!... Si me voy a la casa de Naruto-kun… tarde o temprano pasara algo! Y yo no se nada sobre eso

**Sakura miro con ternura a la Hyuuga…**

-De hecho yo no recuerdo mucho de la primera ves Hinata…

-Porque?

_-"Han sido tantas veces que eh olvidado la primera…"-_**Pensó la pelirosa** –Etto pues es que… no se, es que fue hace muchísimo tiempo

-Oh…

-Pero… solo déjate llevar –**Dijo mientras le cerraba un ojo a la tímida chica** – Además creo que es el hombre el que guía en la primera ves… a no ser que la chica no sea virgen y el chico si, cosa que es muy… divertida

-Te paso a ti?

-Para nada… solo te diré que le preguntes a Ino **– Dicho esto comenzó a reír**

**Clink!**

**Algo se encendió en la cabeza de la chica, si de sexo se trataba, lo mejor era ir con Ino… ella era la experta!**

-Arigato Sasuka-san

-De na… Sasuka?!?

-Oh es que… pasar tanto tiempo con Uchiha te ah echo cambiar mucho sabes… te pareces mucho a el ahora, pero si te molesta no lo volveré a decir! Lo siento, lo siento lo siento!

-Ya! No lo sientas tanto… creo que tienes razón

-Oh si?... bueno no importa una cosa se me vino a la mente!

-Que?

-Cuando cumpla 27 quiero tener un bebe!

"**Un bebe!"… esa frase no dejo de sonar en la cabeza de Sakura…**

-Un… bebe?- **Sakura se tomo la frente con una mano, de un momento a otro tenia calor… mucho calor**

-Si! Un bebe demuestra el amor de dos personas!

**Sakura abrió desmesuradamente los ojos… era eso verdad?**

-Eso es lo que me dijo Kurenai-sensei…

**Sakura ahora se tapo la boca, se estaba sintiendo muy mal… que le estaba pasando?**

**Hinata no la miraba, solo seguía imaginándose lo muy lindo que seria tener un bebe**

-Sakura no crees que… -**Justo en eso se escucho como algo cayo al suelo, Hinata miro encontrándose con una gran sorpresa**

-Sakura!!

ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº

**Sasuke dejo de correr, y miro hacia atrás… justamente miro en dirección de la cual había venido desde Konoha**

-Sasuke vamos, que Suna queda a 3 días y quiero llegar pero ya…-**No recibió respuesta** – Sasuke?

-Estoy… preocupado

**Kiba se sorprendió, Sasuke… preocupado?**

-Porque?

-No lo se… siento como si… Hpm! Seguro no es nada…continuemos **– Dicho esto comenzó a correr –** _"Que coño fue esa sensación?"_

ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº

**Naruto estaba en silencio con los ojos llorosos… Hiashi miraba muy feo**

-Uzumaki Naruto…

-Hiashi-sama, vengo a…

-A que vienes?

-Otosan! Déjalo hablar, pobre chico si esta que tiembla de los nervios** – Comento Hanabi –**Dinos Naruto… que pasa?

-Bueno yo…

-Habla ya!

-Vengoapedirlelamanodesuhijaporquequierocasarmeconellacuantoantes!

**Hanabi y Hiashi miraron con cara de no entender nada…**

**-**Hum mas claro?

**-**Quiero…** -Naruto tomo aire y puso una cara seria –**Quiero decirle que realmente amo a su hija, hago lo posible por verla con una sonrisa en su rostro, ya que odio verla triste… quiero pedirle que cuando ella cumpla 20 años, me permita casarme con ella –** Dicho esto miro a Hiashi con su cara seria… la cual sorprendió a Hanabi**

**Hiashi… estaba mas que sorprendido, se esperaba todo menos eso de el**

-Hum bueno… mi hija te aprecia… aunque ME CUESTA decirlo… permito que te cases con ella, pero a la primera ves que le hagas sufrir te castrare me oyes?!?!

-Muchas gracias Hiashi-sama! Oh… y quería pedirle que porfavor la dejara vivir en mi casa desde ahora

-Si, si… vete

**Naruto salio corriendo como alma que lleva el Rey demonio **_(N/T: "Nana" tiene la culpa)_

**Hiashi reflexiono bien en lo que le acababa de decir Naruto… **

-QUE!??!??

-Muy tarde Otosan… le has dicho que si…

**El bajo la cabeza**

-Otosan… estas bien?

**Hiashi miro a Hanabi con lágrimas en los ojos **–Si…

-Ahora veo que no…

ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº

**Hinata observaba preocupada a Sakura, era muy extraño que de la nada se desmayara… **

**En eso Sakura despierta**

-Sakura-san, estas bien?

**Ella solo asiente**

-Que te paso?

-No lo se… creo que fue por el calor

-Hum pero… tu casa tiene una buena ventilación, no hace calor aquí

-Entonces no tengo la menor idea de que me paso

**Se quedaron en silencio, Hinata estaba preocupada por Sakura y Sakura solo estaba seria hasta que…**

-Tener un bebe de alguien que no te quiere es una mierda

**Hinata se asusto ante ese comentario… Sakura nunca se expresaba asi, oh no seria que…**

-Sakura estas… embarazada?!

**Sakura no hizo ninguna expresión en su rostro, seguía seria**

-Hinata…

-Si?

-… Tráeme chocolate… Mucho chocolate!

-Pero...

-YA!!!!!

**Hinata no dijo nada, solo salio corriendo a la tienda más cercana**

**Sakura se quedo en su casa, estaba reflexionando sobre su… "estado"**

**Porque había dicho eso a Hinata… tan enojada estaba al pensar que Sasuke la había utilizado?... un momento, y si se estaba inventando cosas?**

**No! Si ella decía que Sasuke la estaba utilizando era porque la estaba utilizando y punto!**

**Y aunque… ahora supiera la verdad, no podía odiarlo… porque?**

**La respuesta era fácil…**

**¡Ella ama con toda su alma a ese hombre!**

**Lastima que… no fuera correspondido ese amor **_**"Según ella..."**_

ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº

**Porque la sensei lo quiso! XD**

**Aquí la conti de "En los primeros"**

**Espero que sea de su TOTAL agrado, esta dedicado a todas aquellas bellas y muy buenas personas que dejaron review! **

**No me maten si?? ;-;**

**Los quiero!**

**Me harían muy feliz si me dejan un bello review!!!**

**Solo denle al pequeño botoncito que dice "Go"!**

**º Recuerden que NO se necesita estar inscrito a FF para dejar un review! ;D º **

"_**Aun Quiero UchihaHaruno Baby´s"**_

_**Psdt: NaruHina en el prox Cáp. de Shippuden!!! Que feliz estoy!! TT-TT**_


	3. Chapter 3

**º Sussy-chan se abalanza contra sus lectores dándoles muchos besos y abrazos mientras ellos intentan escapar en vano º XD**

**Compréndanme… los amo mucho y les quiero demostrar mi amor ♥-♥ XDDDDD**

**Muchísimas gracias a todos por dejarme un bello y realmente apreciado review! ;-;**

**lol me animaron MUCHO para continuar el fic! **

**La gente que ha leído ya mis fic´s sabe que me tardo mucho en actualizar XDDDDD**

**Esperemos y ya no sea asi YAY :D **

**Hum creo haber visto a alguien preguntar si tenia mas fics… pues si!**

**Tengo 2 mas (Oh y otros pero no creo actualizarlos pronto XD) **

**Se llaman "Una Segunda Oportunidad" (echo junto a la sensei GAASAITALEX234 ;D) y "Abriéndote mi Corazón"**

**Por el momento solo me centro en este fic ya que en el otro… un puedo TT.TT**

**Venga que aprovecho para decir que ya casi acabo un nuevo intento de amv SasuSaku (lol será el tercero!)**

**Sussy emocionada modo ON**

**NARUHINA FTWFTWFTWFTWFTWFTWFTWFTWFTW XD ESTOY MUY EMOCIONADAAAAAAAA AHHHHH ME MUEROO XDDDD!!!!**

**OTRO OMFG!! SAI IS LOVEEEEEE XDD!**

…

**¡VIVA LA TRIPLE "S"!**

**Sussy emocionada modo OFF**

**Nota.- Hey los que no han leído el manga tendrán spoilers ♪**

**ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº**

**Musica: "****Evanescence // Fall Out Boy"**

**º Este capitulo va dedicado a Vampi… digo GuillermoUchiha XD º**

**(Mi reciente "hermano perdido" lol)**

**En los primeros**

**By**

**Sussy-chan**

ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº

**Dios… desde cuando Hinata corría TAN rápido? **

**Era una velocidad increíble a la que iba hacia… la tienda, cuando volviera a pasar por ahí la detendría, tenia que preguntarle desde cuando se había vuelto tan rápida**

**Pero por mientras tenia que decidirse entre sus 3 "opciones"…**

**Uno era un chico problemático, pero cuando estaba con el sentía mucha confianza al hablar con el, y como no, si lo conoce desde que eran niños.**

**Otro era muy cariñoso… mujeriego si, pero cuando estaba solo con ella, solo ella era la reina de todo, tal ves no le convenía pero igual le quería… **_**y mucho**_

**Otro era apenas conocido, un artista excelente… lamentablemente estaba obsesionado con los Pºººº lo que le hacia dudar de sus gustos sexuales, pero igual le era tan tierna su manera de ser y**_** lo amaba cuando le decía belleza**_**… oh realmente era difícil decidirse por alguno… **_**y bastante**_

**Hinata volvía aun mas rápido que antes, pero ella era demasiado lista asi que…**

**-**HINATAAA!** –grito la Yamanaka**

**Hinata se asusto, se detuvo y tiro la bolsa que tenia en las manos**

-I-Ino-san!, me has dado un susto…

-Gommen, demo quería saber desde cuando eres tan rápida?

**-**Rápida?

-Si, pues mira cuando ibas a la tienda ibas a una velocidad increíble, ahora de regreso venias aun más rápido

-Oh… OH DIOS. Debo irme pero ya!! Gommen Ino-san, hasta luego** –Dicho esto comenzó a correr ya con la bolsa en las manos aun mas rápido que antes dejando a Ino con una cara de "No me lo puedo creer" **

ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº

"_**Tener un bebe de alguien que no te quiere es una mierda"**_

**Porque había dicho eso…?**

**Porque lo había dicho frente a Hinata? Eso solo traería problemas ahora, porque si Hinata comienza a sospechar, y le dice a alguien la que se le va a armar.**

**Dios porque tenía que estar pasando eso… bien para olvidarse de este asunto por un momento vería la televisión.**

"Este es un reportaje de cómo tiene que cuidarse una chica recién embarazada en sus…"

**Sakura le cambio de canal**

"Que se siente tener un bebe a los 19 añ…"

**De nuevo **

"Como le dirás a tu novio que estas embaraza…."

**JODER! Que no había otra cosa en la televisión??**

"Esta es la mejor manera de darle de comer a tu bebe…"

**De un momento a otro la tele salio volando por los aires, misteriosamente saliendo de la ventana de la casa de Sakura… **_**y Sasuke.**_

**La Haruno se calmo un rato, y decidió recostarse**

"_**Tener un bebe de alguien que no te quiere es una mierda"**_

**Porque seguía esa frase en su cabeza?**

**La verdad… es que para muchas eso de tener un bebe de quien no te quiere si es una mierda pero, ahora que ella se lo pensó mejor, para ella no era una mierda…**

**Para ella estaba bien. Ella asi lo quería, no importa que Sasuke no la quiera, ella esta feliz de que sea ella la que lleve un hijo de Sasuke y no otra.**

**Pero porque estaba bien?**

**Simple… ella le amaba con toda su alma, asi que aunque el no le quisiera, ella estaría feliz tan solo de poder estar a su lado, a veces se lamentaba al pensar asi, pero tanto era lo que sentía por el que le era imposible pensar de otra manera, asi que todo estaba bien.**

**Lo único que le daba algo de… "miedo" era ¿cual seria la reacción de Sasuke al enterarse de esta situación?**

**En fin… solo tiene que esperar dos malditos largos meses, y el estaría de vuelta, cuando esto pasara le dirá la verdad y… lo OBLIGARA a comprar otra televisión.**

**Por ahora esperaba sus deliciosos chocolates.**

ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº

**No muy lejos de la casa de Sakura, se encontraba una pelirroja al lado de un peligris, se notaba que ella estaba molesta y el peligris la molestaba aun más.**

-Karin…

-Que?

-Karin…

-Que quieres?

-Karin…

-JODER QUE QUIERES!?!?

-Porque estas tan molesta??

-Pues simple –**Se acomodo los lentes** – Sasuke no esta

-Oh… era eso, pues… espera sigues enamorada de el?** –Pregunto el chico algo…molesto?**

-Oh pero quien no lo estaría? Si el es tan… tú sabes

-Hmp no se nada y sabes me voy, me molesta tu presencia

**Justo cuando el chico se alejaba de ella, ella sonrió de manera maliciosa y le pregunto:**

-Oh… acaso estas celoso…Suigetsu?

**El se detuvo y la miro con una sonrisa igual a la de ella**

-Quieres saberlo?** –La chica asintió- **Puestendrás que descubrirlo por ti misma _cariño __**–**_**Dicho esto comenzó a caminar nuevamente… mientras ella lo seguía con la misma sonrisa.**

ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº

**En algún lugar del bosque se encontraba un chico entrenando mientras gritaba cosas como "QUE FLUYA TU FLAMA DELA JUVENTUD" mientras era observado por otros dos chicos.**

**-**Lee déjalo ya, hemos entrenado mucho por hoy, vayamos a comer algo…

-Es que no es por entrenar solamente Tenten –**Le dijo el otro chico**

-Eh, que quieres decir Neji?

-Que Lee esta molesto y destrozado porque Uchiha le gano a Haruno-san y se deshace de su enojo entrenando

-Ohhh era por eso...

-CHICOS!** –Grito su compañero que entrenaba**

-Que?** –Preguntaron a la vez los otros**

-Se me ocurrió una idea muy genial… ya que Sasuke-kun no esta… INTENTARE CONQUISTAR A SAKURA-SAN!

**Silencio. Una leve ventisca. Neji y Tenten con cara de pena.**

-Lee… acaso estas loco? Sakura AMA a Sasuke y Sasuke QUIERE a Sakura…

-"Quiere"?

-Pues no creo que Uchiha sepa amar

**Tenten soltó una pequeña risa**

-Y tu si Neji?** –Pregunto la chica haciendo que Neji se sonrojara –**Lee no debes hacer esto. No te apoyare

-Tenten creí que eras mi amiga

-Igual Sakura y Sasuke son mis amigos, no mas que tu Lee, pero lo hago para protegerte de una muerte segura…

**Lee puso cara de no entender**

-Si Sasuke se entera… te mata

-Tenten tiene razón además Uchiha es mas fuerte que tu

-Pero cuando éramos niños lo derrote!

-Pero ponte a pensar, tu no me puedes derrotar a mi, ahora, Naruto me derroto, después Sasuke derroto a Naruto… entiendes?

-Ya Neji, nosotros ya le dijimos que no lo haga, vayámonos a comer porque no pienso estar aquí convenciendo a Lee mientras me muero de hambre

**Dicho esto Neji y Tenten empezaron a caminar dejando a un Lee pensativo.**

ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº

**Una chica se disponía a entrar a una casa pero un chico rubio la detuvo.**

-Na-Naruto-kun?

-BABY!!!-** Grito el chico antes de besarla**

**La chica abrió desmesuradamente los ojos y soltó la bolsa por segunda ves, pero luego se sonrojo y correspondió el beso. Desde hace poco que aprendió a no desmayarse frente a el… ahora lo hacia después de cada cosa.**

**Una vez finalizado el beso, Naruto le dijo rápidamente:**

-Baby no te desmayes necesito decirte algo muy importante.

**Hinata como pudo aguanto y tomo de nuevo la bolsa, pare después entrar a la casa anteriormente mencionada.**

**Una ves adentro ambos se encontraron con una sorpresa...**

ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº

**Mientras que en la oficina de la hokage se encontraba Kakashi hablando con Shizune.**

-Nee Kakashi-san… cuando será su boda?

-Ehhh…

**En ese momento entra una mujer a la oficina gritando:**

-EN TRES MESES!

**Kakashi solo volteo a mirar a esa mujer lentamente… como con miedo**

-Oh eres tu Anko-san

**Anko solo miro a Shizune, después miro a su futuro esposo: Kakashi**

-Más te vale que a la última hora no te acobardes Kakashi…

**Kakashi solo sonrió nerviosamente.**

-Nee Anko-san, espero que me dejes bailar aunque sea un poco con Kakashi-san **–Dijo Shizune tomando un brazo de Kakashi**

-Ya veremos Shizune –**Contesto Anko tomando el otro brazo de Kakashi**

**Kakashi solo puso cara de cansancio, desde cuando Shizune se comportaba asi? **

**Desde que se había hecho pública su futura boda con Anko, Shizune se comportaba de una manera extraña, y quien la conocía mejor que nadie?**

_-"Tsunade-sama…"_

ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº

**Mientras tanto por el bosque, se encontraban descansando dos chicos, estaban sentados cerca de un rió.**

-Nee Sasuke

**-Mmm? **

-Que clase de misión haremos en Suna…?

Sasuke se le quedo mirando raro –Kiba, aceptaste venir a algo de lo que no tienes idea?

-Ehhh si… lo siento es que tenía que suplantar alguien a Naruto para que ese baka fuera a ver a Hinata, asi que lo hice por Hinata.

-Por Hinata?

-Hinata es feliz con el simple hecho de que Naruto le diga "Hola"

-Entonces… estas secretamente enamorado de Hinata?

-WTF? Por supuesto que no, Hinata es mi mejor amiga, y ya.

-Bueno…

**Se quedaron en silencio hasta que Kiba quiso preguntar.**

-Bueno dime de que se tratara la misión

-Ah? pues no es nada interesante, simplemente le ayudaremos a Gaara en algunos asuntos de la aldea.

-Habrá chicas?

**Sasuke lo miro**

-Dime Sasuke

-No tengo idea, yo no voy a eso.

-Venga… no te gustaría probar aunque sea una sola ves la infidelidad?

-Sabes ya hay que empezar a movernos de nuevo, Suna queda a tres días y aun nos quedan dos** – Sasuke solo se levanto y empezó a caminar.**

_-"Asi que no quieres engañar a Sakura ah?... pues ya lo veremos, será divertido"_

ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº

**Más tarde ese mismo día, en la oficina de la Hokage.**

-Nee Tsunade-sama…

-Si…Kakashi?

-Usted conoce mejor que nadie a Shizune, sabe porque se…

-No digas mas, ya se que me dirás, solo te diré que, Shizune y Anko en el pasado fueron rivales, por eso el comportamiento tan extraño de Shizune.

-Oh, pero…

-Pero nada, asi son las mujeres, solo imagínate a Sakura e Ino** –Dijo la Hokage mientras se reía**

**Kakashi solo asintió, no tenia nada más que decir.**

ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº

**Aclaraciones: KIBA NO PRETENDE SEPARAR A SASUKE Y SAKURA!! Solo se quiere divertir XD**

**Lolazo, asi como Kakashi no tuvo mas que decir, tampoco yo tuve más que escribir XD!**

**Venga, que tenia unas ideas en mente, pero si las ponía aquí, el capi seria muy largo XDD**

**Además ya tenia que actualizar!**

**Espero que el capi sea de su TOTAL agrado! ****  
**

**Si hay alguna duda, porfavor haganmelo saber! **

**Bien… po no tengo nada más que decir, solo que….**

**Serian unas muy geniales personas si me regalan un bello review!! Mi los ama mucho ya!**

**º Recuerden que NO se necesita estar inscrito a FF para dejar review ;D º**

**Si no saben como dejar review, solo denle al botoncito que dice "Go":D**

**Sussy Quiere Uchiha Haruno Baby´s ♥**


	4. Chapter 4

**HOLAA XDD**

**Perdonen la tardanza, no tengo excusas XD**

**Solo diré que, POR FIN SALI DE VACACIONEEEEEEES**

**¡¡¡Sussy es feliz!!!**

**LOS AMOOO!!!! Muchísimas Gracias por aquellos bellos reviews que me han regalado! **

**Ok, otra cosa…**

**SPOILER MANGA MODO ON**

**Kushin****a-sama is soo pretty!!**

**SPOILER MANGA MODO OFF**

**Una persona me pregunto como se hacia para recibir reviews anónimos, pues según lo que me dijeron, tienes que ir a tu cuenta de FF, luego ir a la sección donde dice "Reviews", después ir a donde dice "Anonymous", ahí tienes que fijarte que este "Enabled" y asi podrás recibir review :D**

**(O asi me explicaron a mi XD)**

**Además soy mala maestra, si algún día alguien me dijera "Sensei"… Me dará algo!! XDD**

**¡Ahora sin más que decir al fic!**

**º Recuerden que el fic tiene spoilers del manga ;) º**

ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº

**En los primeros**

**By**

**Sussy-chan**

**º El capi va dedicado a la gente bella y genial que deja review º**

ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº

**Ya habían pasado los 3 días desde que Sasuke y Kiba salieron de Konoha, habían llegado ya a Suna y se dirigían a con el Kazekage.**

-Nee Sasuke!

-Hm?

-Puedo preguntarte algo mas?

**Mierda empezaba a extrañar al dobe… WTF?**

-Aa… -**contesto hastiado el Uchiha**

-Porque no disfrutas un tiempo aquí, olvidarte un momento de Sakura, y conoce a las lindas señoritas que te están viendo ahora

**Sasuke se extraño¿Qué lo estaban viendo ahora? El Uchiha miro a su alrededor, las chicas lo veían coquetamente… empezaba a sentirse extraño, aunque no iba a negar que las chicas de Suna eran lindas… pero nada comparado con su "Rosa".**

-Kiba puedes dejar el maldito tema ya?

-Bien… aunque como sabes que Sakura… no te engaña ahora?

**Sasuke instantáneamente se detuvo y se puso a pensar en lo que le acababa de decir Kiba.**

**Rosa… lo engañaba?**

**Era técnicamente imposible, Rosa solo decía "Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun y Sasuke-kun".**

**Sasuke se empezó a poner nervioso… y Kiba sonrió, estos 2 meses en Suna serian de lo mejor.**

ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº

**La chica pelirosa se encontraba caminando por los alrededores de Konoha, recordaba cada uno de los momentos que paso con su querido "Compañero-amigo-novio-prometido-casi-esposo", justamente estaba caminando por aquella banca.**

**No pudo evitar el recordar las palabras que le dijo aquella ves…**

"_**Eres… una molestia"**_

**Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.**

**Dios, el embarazo si le estaba afectando, se estaba poniendo sentimental, o era tal ves que ¿se sentía sola cuando el no estaba?... ¿Justo como se sintió cuando el se fue de konoha?**

**Todo era muy extraño… o lo amaba más de lo que pensaba.**

-SHANNARO!!! Debo dejar de pensar en el por un momento!

-Dejar de pensar en quien, frentuda?

**Sakura miro, pero se quedo sorprendida**

-I-In-o… que mierda llevas puesto!?

**Ino se miro a si misma, ella llevaba puesta una falda del mismo color de la que usaba habitualmente, pero esta era mucho mas corta… **_**demasiado diría la pelirosa**_

-Me paso un accidente esta mañana…-**Ino tomo aire**- Esta mañana cuando termine de bañarme, empecé a buscar mi ropa, pero no encontré nada! Todos mis cajones estaban vacíos, hasta que mi madre me dice que mando a lavar toda mi ropa…

**Sakura se tapo la boca por la sorpresa**

-Asi que tuve que ponerme la ropa de cuando tenia 16… estaba a punto de tirarla, menos mal que no lo hice

-Ino, pero es que es… demasiado pequeña

-Y QUE QUERIAS QUE ME PUSIERA? QUE ESTUBIERA DESNUDA POR LAS CALLES!?

-Esa no seria una mala idea...

**Ambas chicas miraron para encontrarse con Shikamaru, Ino se sonrojo.**

-Pervertido!!

-Calma mujer, lo decía porque eso **–Señalo su ropa-** No te cubre casi nada

**Ino se sonrojo aun más, haciendo que Sakura se extrañara, asi que dijo:**

-Bueno, Ino, vendrás a mi casa, te prestare algo

**Rosa tomo de la mano a la Cerda para llevársela, mientras que esta bajaba la cabeza aun sonrojada.**

-Tsk, que mujer tan problemática…_"realmente esperaba encontrarla sola…"_

ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº

**Hinata y Naruto, se encontraban en la residencia de los Hyuuga, Hinata se encontraba ahí para tomar sus cosas, se iría a vivir con Naruto.**

-Hinata… no te olvides que aun eres la heredera del Clan Hyuuga, si te dejo ir es porque no tengo razones para detenerte... pero que no se te olvide cual es tu lugar.

**Hinata asintió**

-Hinata-sama, sus cosas

-Arigato Neji-san… Otosan, me voy, supongo que vendré en unas semanas, me retiro –**Sin más que decir Hinata abandono la habitación. Afuera se encontraba Naruto, el cual le ayudo a cargar una de sus maletas.**

-Hiashi-sama… esta seguro de esto?** –Cuestiono Neji**

-Si… Hinata, ya sabe que es lo que tiene que hacer en un futuro

-Hiashi-sempai** –Hablo uno de los empleados de la casa**

-Si?

-Pero… no necesita la señorita un prometido? Según la tradición asi debe ser

**Hiashi lo miro, le dio la espalda y dijo**

-No se me ocurre un mejor prometido para Hinata que el hijo del Cuarto Hokage…_"Además de que ya le di permiso…"_

-Tiene razón Hiashi-sempai… perdone, me retiro

**Una ves quedaron solo en la habitación Hiashi, Hanabi y Neji…**

-Otosan estas bien?** –Pregunto Hanabi**

-Si…

**Neji y Hanabi se miraron, después se pusieron delante de Hiashi y como esperaban, Hiashi de nuevo estaba llorando mientras susurraba "Mi preciosa Hija…"**

**-**Ya vimos que no-**Dijeron Neji y Hanabi al mismo tiempo**

ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº

-Nee, Baby, como quedo todo?

-Pues… prometí que iría de visita en unas semanas, y mi padre me recordo lo del Clan

-Hinata…

**Hinata se sorprendió, Naruto nunca le decía Hinata a secas, siempre agregaba el "chan" o le decía "Baby", esto quería decir que Naruto hablaba seriamente.**

-Nani?

-Crees que aun debas seguir con el asunto del clan?

-Que quieres decir?

-Según la tradición, para ser heredera tienes también que casarte no? _**(N/T: Me lo invente :D//XD)**_

-Hai

-Y si te buscan un prometido?! No quiero que te separen de mí…

**Hinata lo miro aun más sorprendida y sonrojada, pero luego soltó una pequeña risita.**

-Baby no te rías esto es serio!! No quiero que no separen, si nos separan no se que haría y s…!!!-**Hinata le tapo la boca con un dedo.**

-Naruto-kun… mi padre nunca falla a su palabra¿te dijo que te podrías casar conmigo no es asi?

**Naruto asintió.**

-Con eso basta… Otosan es un hombre de palabra

-Demo…

-Mejor que te parece dejar las maletas pronto y…**-Se sonroja mas –** Te preparo Ramen?

**A Naruto se le iluminaron los ojos.**

-Baby, hay que llegar cuanto antes a casa!

-Demo… primero hay comprar los ingredientes para eso, asi que, te parece si vas y dejas las maletas tu y yo compro los ingredientes?

-Esta bien… pero no te tardes Baby!

**Antes de irse se despide de Hinata con un beso, haciendo que esta se sonroje aun mas, de milagro no se desmayo.**

**No muy lejos de ahí se encontraban Anko y Shizune**

-Esos dos parecen una pareja de recién casados

-Naruto-kun merecía ser feliz ya…

-Supongo…

-Anko… te parece entonces que baile con Kakashi-san en tu b-o-d-a?

-Ya veremos S-h-i-z-u-n-e

**Y de nuevo las chispas saltaron**.

ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº

**Mientras tanto en la casa de Sakura… **_**y Sasuke**_**Ino ya se encontraba vestida, ahora usaba una falda negra mas larga.**

-Bien Sakura me voy, y cuando recupere mi ropa te la devolveré… Gracias

-Espera… me vas a decir que ah pasado entre Shikamaru y tu?

**Ino se sonrojo**

-N-no paso n-nada….

-Segura? Porque te vi muy nerviosa

-AHHHH! Esta bien, esta bien!... ayer, cuando Chouji y yo fuimos a la casa de Shika, Chouji se tuvo que ir temprano, Shikamaru y yo nos quedamos hasta muy tarde, y pues en todo ese rato tomamos sake…

-Y luego?

-Pues… Sakura! No puedo darte detalles…

-Te acostaste con el?!

-Casi…

-AH?!

-Cuando, pues, asi... tu sabes, reaccione y pues le dije que lo sentía y me fui…

-Ino…

-Ahora dime… porque rayos tu ventana tiene madera?

-Pues…

**FLAS BACK **

-Sakura-chan llegam… SAKURA-CHAN?!

**Naruto e Hinata entraron y encontraron una gran sorpresa, la ventana rota y Sakura tirada en el piso. Hinata fue con ella.**

**-Sakura-san!! –Hinata le tomo el pulso con temor –Esta bien... al parecer solo se desmayo o esta dormida**

**-Menos mal Dattebayo! **

**Hinata comenzó a mover a Sakura un poco con el fin de intentar despertarla, hasta que…**

**PAF!**_**(N/T: XDD)**_

**La mejilla de Hinata se puso roja y sus ojos tenían lágrimas**

**-Sak-kura-san?**

**-QUIEN ME DESPERTO?!**

**Hinata se alejo de Sakura**

-Fue mi baby Sakura-chan… pero la golpeaste…

-Eh?** –Sakura puso cara de no entender**

-Cuando baby intentaba despertarte reaccionaste dándole una bofetada

-Oh…** -Sakura miro a Hinata que aun tenia los ojos llorosos mientras se tomaba la mejilla **– Lo siento Hinata-chan…

-N-no te pre-ocupes… pero porque esta la ventana rota?

-Ohhh eso… es que la televisión me harto y la tire por la ventana

**Naruto comenzó a reír**

-El baka de Sasuke tendrá que comprar una de nuevo!

**Sakura bajo la mirada mientras susurraba **_–Tendrá que comprar eso y otras cosas mas…_**- Hinata pudo escucharlo.**

-Naruto-kun

-Que pasa baby?

-Puedes adelantarte? Necesito hablar con Sakura de algo…

**Naruto asintió**

-Bien, nos vemos después Sakura-chan –**Decía mientas abandonaba la habitación**

**Una vez solas Sakura hablo.**

-Que es lo de lo que quieres hablar?

-Lo se…

**Sakura se sobresalto… que era lo que Hinata sabia? Acaso era…**

-Que es lo que sabes?

-Dime Sakura, tus constantes mareos y desmayos son porque ¿Estas…

**FIN FLASH BACK**

-Estas que?** –Pregunto Ino**

-Enferma… es que me eh sentido mal estos días pero no quería que lo supiera nadie, Hinata se dio cuenta y pues le tuve que decir.

-Ohhh…. Bueno, si quieres vamos al hospital y te…

-NO! –**Interrumpió la pelirosa sorprendiendo a la Yamanaka **–Asi estoy bien, gracias… seguro se me quita pronto!** –Dijo mientras sonreía**

-Bueno… pues me voy, te devolveré tu ropa después, y gracias.

**Luego de esto la Yamanaka dejo a la Haruno sola.**

**FLASH BACK**

-Que es lo que sabes?

-Dime Sakura, tus constantes mareos y desmayos son porque ¿Estas… embarazada?

**Sakura simplemente quedo sin habla.**

**FIN FLASH BACK**

**Sakura bajo la cabeza nuevamente… no, mejor la levantaría e iría por chocolate.**

ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº

**Bueno, escribo a la velocidad de la luz que me voy ya XDD**

**ONEGAI! ****Me regalarían un bello review?****ºInsterar iconito con ojos brillosos º **

**Se los agradeceré mucho y los amare muchoooooo mas! (Será eso posible?)**

**Si me falta aclarar algo haganmelo saber, que como escribi con prisa no se nada XDDDDD **

**Bueno, sin mas que decir me marcho... que voy tarde.  
**

**º Querido Santa, Para Esta Navidad Quiero UchihaHaruno Baby´s º**


	5. Chapter 5

**¡¡¡Holas mis queridos lectores!!!**

**¿Saben que estoy feliz¡¡Poke ustedes me han regalado muchos reviews y los amo más!! (Si, fue posible hacerlo XD)**

**Espero que este capi sea de su agrado.**

** ¿Que tal las fiestas? XD **

**ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº LEER PORFAVORººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº**

**Debo decir una cosa, estoy en **_**contra**_** del aborto, pero venga, no soy mala sino realista, que es lo primero que piensa una chica joven a esa edad? Nervios primero que nada xD, pero después, piensan que como solucionar las cosas (a veces no es la manera correcta) ¿como lo se? Tengo primas asi, lo bueno es que ¡¡¡todas optaron por tenerlo!!!**

**Ojo: No todas las chicas piensan igual, solo que asi es la mayoría de la gente.**

ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº

**Sakura se aburría mucho… en unas horas llegaría Hinata, habían decidido pasar un rato juntas, ella comía chocolate.**

-Si sigo asi ganare kilos de mas-**Decía la pelirosa para si mientras se miraba el estomago –**Asi que… un bebé esta ahí eh?... Acéptalo Sakura, estas…**-Justamente en eso tocan la puerta.**

**Sakura abrió y era Hinata**

-Que oportuna

-¿Perdón?

-No nada… estaba a punto de decir una palabra rara para mí, pero antes de eso llegaste tú

-Ohhh… ¿adivino cual fue?

-No asi estamos

**Hinata sonrío y entro a la casa**

ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº

**Era un día hermoso, los pájaros cantaban, los niños jugaban, Naruto limpiaba su casa, la gente… esperen! Naruto… limpiaba su casa!?**

**Asi es, Naruto se encontraba limpiando su casa ¿razón?, quería que Hinata, su baby, estuviera cómoda y para que no tuviera que limpiarla ella.**

-¡Maldición, esto es difícil y molesto!... pero lo hago por ella –**Se dijo a si mismo con una sonrisa en la cara –**Me pregunto que tal lo estará llevando Sauce-baka con Kiba-dobe…

ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº

**En Suna…**

-¿¡NANI!?** –Se escucho gritar a dos chicos**

-Asi es… ¿Tsunade-sama no les dijo nada?

-No nos dijo nada Gaara… _"¡Maldita anciana¿Como no nos dijo nada?"_** –Pensó Kiba resignado.**

-¿Porque no solicitaste chicas para esto Gaara?

-Simple**–Les dio la espalda –**Seria mas divertido ver a dos hombres haciendo el papel de "niñera".

**A ambos chicos les salio una gota ¿Que tenia de divertido ver a dos chicos en una situación como esa?**

-Además la idea no fue mía, sino de Kankuro

**Ahora ambos chicos estaban pensando las mil y un maneras de torturar a Kankuro.**

-Bueno… pero porque dos meses ¿no es mucho para algo tan sencillo?

-La madre de los niños se ira de misión.

-Espera dijiste… ¿"Niños"¿¡Quieres decir que es más de uno?!

-Asi es, son exactamente tres niños, dos chicos y una pequeña niña de apenas un año

-¿Que edad tienen los mocosos?

-La edad de las preguntas… cuatro años

**La palabra "¡¡¡NO!!!" resonó por las mentes de los chicos de Konoha.**

-Vean el lado bueno, les servirá de practica para cuando tengan a sus mocosos **–Se escucho otra voz en la oficina del Kazekage, ambos voltearon a mirar al propietario de esa voz lenta y cruelmente, un nombre salio de sus bocas**

-Kankuro…

ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº

**Ino Yamanaka, era una de las chicas mas deseadas de Konoha, se dirigía a la casa de su amiga/rival, lamentablemente, se encontró con la persona que menos quería ver.**

-Ino…

-Shikamaru… etto, tengo prisa

**La chica empezó a caminar más rápido, pero justamente cuando paso a un lado del chico, este la detuvo tomándola del brazo, cosa que sorprendió a la chica.**

-Tú y yo tenemos que hablar

**La chica sudo frío.**

ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº

**Una chica pelirroja se encontraba sentada cerca de un río, contemplaba en silencio.**

-Vaya… al parecer Konoha no es un lugar malo para vivir.

-Viniendo de ti, eso es mucho

**La chica miro.**

-Suigetsu** –La chica frunció el seño, odiaba a ese chico… lamentablemente o raramente también lo…**

-Nee Karin… tengo que preguntarte algo

-Habla

-Tú… ¿has olvidado a Sasuke ya?

-¿Olvidarlo? Y una mierda, lo de Sasuke es pura atracción física –**Se levanto y se puso frente a el – **¿A que viene la pregunta?

-Ya deberías saberlo…

**Ambos se miraron, ella sonrío maliciosamente, el la imito, se acercaron y…**

-¿Chicos?

**Ambos se separaron rápidamente, haciendo como que no paso nada, Karin se ajusto los lentes.**

-Juugo… ¿Qué pasa?

-Tsunade-sama me ah dicho que si queremos seguir bien en Konoha, tenemos que hacer misiones…

-Dios, que mujer tan tacaña –**Dijo Sui**

-¿Que quieres decir?

-"Hacer misiones" dios llevamos años en Konoha perfectamente, mejor que diga "No quiero pagar, quiero comprar sake"

**Karin rió.**

-Bueno, asi es ella…

-Yo me voy, si ustedes no van pronto se enfadara y mas sillones saldrán volando por la ventana –**Dicho esto, se fue.**

**Suigetsu miro a Karin, la cual le daba la espalda, este aprovecho para... darle una "sorpresa" a Karin, luego de esto, Karin lo miro y lo beso rápida y apasionadamente, cosa que sorprendió a Suigetsu, mas no se quedo atrás y le contestó el beso.**

**Cuando terminaron, se miraron a los ojos y…**

**¡PAF!**

**Karin le dio un puñetazo en la cara a Sui.**

-"Cariño" –**Dijo ella –**La próxima ves que toques mi trasero, procura que sea en la cama –**Luego de decir esto empezó a caminar.**

-Como tú digas "Mi amor" –**Dijo mientras se tomaba la mejilla afectada, luego la siguió.**

ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº

**En la oficina de la hokage…**

-Tsunade-sama!

-Dime Anko

-¡¡Dígale a Shizune que deje de coquetear con Kakashi!! Estoy harta…

**La Hokage comenzó a reír –**No tengo la culpa de que tu y ella sean "rivales", venga que Shizune solo juega…

-Le recuerdo que en un pasado ella estuvo enamorada de el…

-Tu lo haz dicho, "En un pasado", ahora Shizune esta… enamorada de otro…

-¿Y de quien?

-Bueno…

ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº

-ACHU!

-Gai-sensei ¿esta usted bien?

-Si Lee, estoy bien, pero siento que alguien habla de mí…

-No se preocupe, que seguro si hablan de usted hablaran de su hermosa llama de la juventud!!!

-Tienes razón Lee!!

-¡¡QUE HARDA LA LLAMA DE LA JUVENTUD!!

**Neji y Tenten miraban de muy lejos, les daba miedo estar cerca de esos dos.**

ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº

**Hinata había decidido por hacer algo de comer a Sakura, veía que Sakura no estaba en condiciones para nada, estaba deprimida.**

_-"Sakura-san debería estar feliz al tener un bebé de Sasuke-kun, espero que Sasuke-kun vuelva pronto y anime a Sakura-san"_

**Sakura tenía una cara de pocos amigos ¿porque estaba tan molesta? El tener un bebé solo demuestra el amor de una pareja, o eso dicen en la tele, pero ella tenia solo 19 años, seria como arruinar su vida… ¿o no?**

-Nee Sakura –**Se escucho fuera del baño.**

-¿Que pasa Hinata?

-¿Te parece salir y hacer un picnic tu y yo solas?

-¿Sin Naruto?

-…Si, sin el

-Bueno, en un momento salgo.

-¡¡Preparare las cosas!!

**Sakura suspiro y cerró los ojos**

_-"Justo como esperaba, esto es… una molestia"_

ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº

**Sasuke y Kiba se dirigían a la casa de "Yuuki", la madre de los niños que iban a cuidar.**

**-**Nee Sasuke** –Sasuke levanto la cabeza – **¿Viste que Temari se esta poniendo hermosa?

-Kiba…

-¿Qué?

-Aclárame una cosa ¿estas o no con Ino?

-Bueno, seguro que ahora que estoy fuera por fin se junta con Shikamaru

-¿Ah?

-Venga, Ino solo sale con otros chicos para vengarse de Shikamaru

**A Sasuke le brillaron los ojos "Venganza".**

-¿Porque quiere vengarse?** –De nuevo le brillaron los ojos.**

-Porque cuando salía con Temari-san, ignoraba totalmente a Ino, ahora ella busca venganza.

**De nuevo, a Sasuke le brillaron los ojos.**

-¿Y tu quieres a Ino?

-No, es solo… si, me encanta

-¿Quisieras evitar que este con Shikamaru?

-La verdad no porque… si

-Entonces tenemos que trabajar

-Ah?

-Haré que dejes de fijarte en otras chicas, eso seguro que le molesta a Ino…

-No, yo creo que ella sabe que es solo… ¿enserio?

**Sasuke asintió y Kiba suspiro.**

ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº

**Hinata y Sakura, ya se encontraban en su picnic, se habían decidido por ir a un lugar cerca del río.**

**Sakura seguía seria. Hinata la observaba.**

**No muy lejos de ellas, dos chicas platicaban.**

-¿Escuchaste? Hikari esta embarazada.

-¿En serio? Pobre, apenas tiene 18 años…

-Eso le pasa por calenturienta, pero tienes razón, la otra vez hable con ella y dijo que pensaba abortar.

**Sakura había escuchado la conversación, y se estremeció****al escuchar la palabra** "aborto".

-¿Pero eso esta mal no? –**Dijo asustada una de ellas**

-Pues si, pero ella es joven y dice que no puede cuidar a un niño tan pronto

-Pues tienes razón, pero aun asi creo que esta mal…

**Después de esa charla, se fueron, dejando a Sakura pensativa.**

**Abortar… ¿era una opción?**

**Ella sabia que eso era malo, pero… ¿que debía hacer? **

-Nee Hinata

-¿Que sucede?

-Tú crees que… ¿el aborto es malo? –**Hinata abrió más los ojos y se tapo la boca con una mano.**

-¡Sakura! No me digas que quieres hacerlo…

-Hinata ¿Qué debería hacer? Estoy asustada…

-Pero Sakura el aborto no es la mejor opción

-¡¡Ya lo se Hinata!!

-Entonces… ¿Qué piensas hacer?

-No lo se…

-¿Hinata¿Sakura? **–Dijo una voz **

**Las aludidas miraron, era Kurenai… mas una pequeña niña venia con ella**

-Kurenai-sensei**! –Dijo Hinata mientras sonreía**

-¿Que tal?

-Muy bien, veo que a traído a Shizuka-chan! –**Menciono Hinata mirando a la niña.**

-H-hola chicas

**Hinata se quedo mirando a Sakura, de la nada se le ocurrió una idea.**

-Nee Kurenai-sensei ¿podría jugar un rato con Shizuka-chan en el río?

**Kurenai asintió. Hinata se llevo a Shizuka, dejando solas a Sakura y Kurenai. Esta última se sentó a un lado de Sakura.**

**Sakura miro a Shizuka, esa niña era la hija de Asuma-sensei y Kurenai-sensei…**

-Kurenai-sensei¿puedo hacerle una pregunta?

-Sakura, háblame de tu porfavor, y claro

-Etto… ¿que se siente ser… mamá?

**Kurenai la miro. Sakura estaba algo sonrojada y apenada. Sonrió.**

-Bueno, ser madre soltera es muy difícil, pero en si, ser madre es… hermoso.

-¿Hermoso?

-Si, por ejemplo yo, antes de que naciera Shizuka, sin Asuma creía que todo sería un desastre y que no saldría adelante, me sentía sola, aunque Shikamaru estuviera ahí para apoyarme, no era lo mismo que estar con Asuma, inclusive llegue a pensar en el aborto.

**Sakura se sorprendió.**

-Pero, hable con una persona que me hizo ver las cosas de otro modo, el aborto seria un escape fácil… pero doloroso.

-¿Y que paso?

-Decidí tener a mi bebé.

-¿Pero porque?

-Porque me di cuenta de que si no quería cuidarlo, podría darlo en adopción… pero cuando Shizuka nació, todo volvió a cambiar –**Suspiro **–Yo… me arrepentí terriblemente de haber pensado en el aborto… ¿Por qué?

-Hie… por nada…

-Sakura, otra cosa

-¿Si?

-Ser madre, es eso –**Apunto a Shizuka** –Si hubiera decidido abortar ¿crees que esto estuviera pasando? Ver la sonrisa de una niña tuya vale mas que nada –**Miró a Sakura y sonrió.**

-Arigato, kurenai-sensei

-Y tranquila…

-¿Ah?

-No le diré a nadie tu secretito –**Y apunto al estomago de Sakura**

-¿¡EH!? No Kurenai-sensei, estas malinterpretando y…

-Sakura… se que estas embarazada y sabes porque?

-No lo estoy… pero ¿porque lo cree?

-Porque… yo actuaba igual que tu cuando le hice la pregunta de "¿Qué se siente ser madre?" pero tranquila, no diré nada –**Sin mas que decir se levanto y fue a con Hinata y Shizuka**

**Sakura miro sonrojada la escena.**

**Inconscientemente, sonrió.**

-"Tal ves… ser madre no sea malo…" **–De pronto recordo algo** –HINATA! HAS TRAIDO EL CHOCOLATE? **–Grito Rosa.**

**Hinata cayó de espaldas.**

ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº

**Sasuke estaba harto, ya habían cuidado de los niños por 4 horas y ya no lo soportaba mas, tenerle que cambiar el pañal a la niña, bañar a los chicos porque jugaban en el lodo, cambiarlos, volverlos a bañar, hacerles de comer, Kiba llorando, los niños llorando, todo era un completo y total****desastre**

-Kiba deja de llorar…

-Pero es que ya no lo soporto!

-Y aun nos faltan 2 meses

-¡¡¡NO!!!

-Ya…

**Sasuke no se dio cuenta que la niña que tenia en brazos empezó a jugar con su flequillo, un momento después lo jaló con todas las fuerzas que tenia.**

**Sasuke grito. La niña se asusto y comenzó a llorar. Sasuke dejo a lo niña en su cuna, se sentó en el piso y pensó.**

_-"Aunque quiera revivir mi clan… prefiero NUNCA ser padre!!!"_

ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº

**LOLazo XDD**

**Que tal el capi? Aburrido cierto? Tomates? xD**

**Me regalarían unos bellos reviews?**

**Se acerca una fiesta que se celebra en mi país, que mejor regalo que unos bellos reviews de ustedes mis lectores? Porfavor n.n!! Onegai!! Please!!**

**Solo deben darle al botoncito que dice "Go" :D**

**De nuevo pongo la nota:**

**ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº LEER PORFAVORººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº**

**Debo decir una cosa, estoy en **_**contra**_** del aborto, pero venga, no soy mala sino realista, que es lo primero que piensa una chica joven a esa edad? Nervios primero que nada xD, pero después, piensan que como solucionar las cosas (a veces no es la manera correcta) ¿como lo se? Tengo primas asi, lo bueno es que ¡¡¡todas optaron por tenerlo!!!**

**Ojo: No todas las chicas piensan igual, solo que asi es la mayoría de la gente.**

**Por cierto!!! xDDDD**

**Adivinen que?**

**Posiblemente (no es seguro) el rating suba a "M" ¿Que significa esto? Que puede haber lemmon en algún próximo capi! O lime XD**

**"Quiero UchihaHaruno Baby´s" **


	6. Chapter 6

_**¡¡Hola!! ¿Qué tal?**_

_**Bueno, creo que me eh tardado en actualizar, pero entiéndanme, eh estado enferma, la escuela y etc.…**_

_**Pero mas vale tarde que nunca XDD**_

_**¡¡Quiero agradecer mucho, mucho, mucho etc. XD su bellos reviews!!**_

_**Me animan a seguir con esta historia**_

_**¡Espero de corazón que este capi sea de su agrado, lo hice para ustedes! n.n**_

_**No tengo nada más que decir.**_

_**¡Al fic!**_

**ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº**

**En los primeros**

**By**

**Sussy-chan **

**------**

**Sasuke estaba menos cansado/enojado de lo normal, y no era raro, ahora que todos se encontraban dormidos (o eso el creía) el dichosamente se tomaba un baño, además estaba tranquilo con Kiba, ya que juntos recordaron lo que le paso al chico perro la ultima ves que se metió con la pelirosa.**

**Flash Back On**

**Kiba, caminaba felizmente con Akamaru, se dirigía a la casa de Sasu y Saku, ya que el rubio se encontraba ahí. Una vez llego, Sakura lo recibió con una sonrisa (como de costumbre… por última vez).**

-Kiba-kun ¿has venido a por Naruto?

**Kiba asintió. Sakura lo dejo pasar.**

-¡Naruto! Kiba-kun ya ah llegado

-Nee Sakura-chan… ¿porque a todos les dices "Kun" "San" "Chan" "Sama" menos a mi? ¡En especial porque lo has dicho al baka de Kiba!

-Porque Kiba-KUN me cae mejor** –Dijo ella con una sonrisa maliciosa, luego volvió a su trabajo de la limpieza. Sasuke estaba entrenando fuera.**

**Naruto quedo echo piedra. Kiba rió.**

-Sabes que lo dijo de broma ¿cierto?

-¿En serio?

**Kiba suspiro cansado **–_"Este chico es demasiado lento"_**-**_**(N/T: Según una serie que veo "Lento" es una manera "amable" de decir Imbesil)**_

-Kiba, hay algo que tengo que contarte…

-¿Que es?

-Fufu… hice una apuesta con el viejo del Ramen… no te diré que fue, pero si ganaba, me dejaba comer Ramen gratis… ¡¡TODO EL AÑO!!

**Kiba lo miro sorprendido**

-¿En serio?... espera ¿TU ganaste?

-Oh yeah … y la mejor parte es que no es para mi solo, sino que, puedo llevar a otra persona, por eso te llame

-Creí que invitarías a Sasuke… o a Sakura

-A Bakasuke le empieza a disgustar el Ramen, y si invito a Sakura-chan, Sasuke me saca los ojos, y después me quita otra cosa… asi que, de mis personas importantes después de ellos, vas tú… o Hinata** –Al mencionar este nombre, el rubio se sonrojo – **¡Demo! A las chicas les importa mucho su apariencia física, y no quiero que por mi culpa ella se descuide.

-Vaya… chico raro y enamorado.

-No te burles… ¿aceptas o no?

-Por supuesto que si

-¡Bien! espera aquí, iré a dejarle un recado a Sasuke –**Naruto se fue dejando a Kiba solo. El chico sin saber porque, miro al suelo, y fue cuando vio ago rosa, cuando lo tomo supo lo que era… por curioso empezó a jugar con el, preguntándose de quien podía ser pero… cuando lo descubrió ya era tarde.**

-¡Kuso! donde habrá quedado mí... –**Sakura** **miro a Kiba jugando con lo que ella tanto buscaba** – Ropa interior…

**Kiba sudo frió, Sakura bajo la mirada, su cabello le ocultaba los ojos.**

-¡Sakura! No es lo que crees… yo solo estaba… yo no se, esto… estaba ahí tirado y yo…

-¡¡VAS A PAGAR!!

**Naruto regresaba, cuando llego a la sala, se encontró con la escena más horrible de su vida… Kiba estaba masacrado en el piso y Sakura lo miraba de mala forma, luego sin dar explicación al ahora traumado Naruto, se fue.**

-¿¡SAKURA-CHAN, ESTA MUERTO?!

-No, me contuve por no darle en sus puntos vitales… pero no podrá caminar en un mes –**Dijo ella desde la cocina, Sasuke llegaría pronto y tendría hambre, dejaría la ropa para después – **Si quieres que Kiba viva… llévalo lejos de mi casa.

-¡Demo Sakura-chan! _"Dios, no uso el 'Kun'…"_

-Dije ¡AHORA!

**Sin rechistar más, Naruto tomo a Kiba y lo llevo al hospital más cercano.**

**---**

**Naruto comió con Hinata un mes.**

**Flash Back Off**

**Vaya recuerdo. Rosa daba miedo a veces… **_**la mayoría**_

**Rosa… dios solo habían pasado solo 18 días desde que se fue de Konoha y… muy en su interior deseaba volver a Konoha pronto.**

**En un momento se escucha que tocan la puerta, era Kiba.**

-Nee Sasuke

-¿Qué quieres?

-Miharu no deja de joder y solo contigo se entiende… ¿Por qué no le das un baño?

-Hmp… ¿es que no eres ni capaz de cuidar a una pequeña niña? En todo caso, tráela.

**Kiba entro al baño ya con la niña en brazos y lista para el baño, se la entrego a Sasuke y se fue.**

**Sasuke miro fríamente a la pequeña, y con enojo comenzó a bañarla mientras ella, solo reía y salpicaba agua.**

-Niña tonta…

**ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº**

**Kiba dormía felizmente… comenzaba a soñar**

_**Kiba's Dream**_

_**Un hermoso campo de flores, todas ellas eran de un color púrpura, justo al centro se encontraba la chica mas hermosa que Kiba pudo soñar… y Kiba conocía a esa chica.**_

_-Ino..._

_-Hola Kiba –__**Dijo sonriente la chica**_

_-Ino, hay algo que quiero decirte… _

_-Dime_

_**Ágilmente tomo a Ino del brazo y la acerco a el. **_

_-Yo desde hace tanto tiempo eh estado enamorado de ti… cásate conmigo_

_-Oh Kiba… -__**Dijo sonrojada la chica**_

_**Kiba, empezó a acercarse lentamente a Ino con la intención de besarla**_

_-Kiba… _

_-"Bien a Ino le gusta"_

_-¡Kiba!_

_-"Eso sono a '¿detente?'"_

_-¿¡KIBA?!_

_-"Definitivamente estaba enojada ¿Qué había echo mal?"_

_-¡¡JODER KIBA QUITATE!!!_

**Kiba's Dream **_**Off**_

**Kiba despertó y lo primero que vio fue la cara de Sasuke enojado.**

-¿¡QUE HACES TU AQUÍ?!

-Venia a dejarte a Miharu cuando te me confesaste

-¿Are? ¿Confesarme?

-Si, me dijiste "yo _hace tanto tiempo eh estado enamorado de ti… cásate conmigo"_… lo siento Kiba pero yo no soy…

-¡¡NO ME JODAS!!... ¿Hable en vos alta?

-Si… ¿soñabas con Ino cierto?

**Kiba asintió**

-Vaya que vas en serio…

-Ya… dame a Miharu, tú vete a dormir

-¿Y esa amabilidad tan repentina?

-Te lo debo por casi besarte…

**A Sasuke le entro un escalofrió, le dio a la niña molesta y cuando se iba a ir, la niña molesta comenzó a llorar**

-Ah? Que te sucede Miharu-chan

**Miharu estiraba los brazos a con Sasuke, dando a entender que ella quería estar con el.**

-Sasuke…

-¡Ni lo sueñes, me voy a dormir!

-¡¡¡Ahhh!!!

**Sasuke se tapo los odios y Kiba quedo con los ojos desorbitados.**

-Bien, me la llevo… -**Tomo a Miharu y se fue a su cuarto dejando a Kiba en un estado "No identificado"**

**Sasuke se llevo la cuna a su cuarto, y cuando iba a dejar a Miharu ahí, la niña se aferro a su brazo.**

-¿Ah? Ni pienses que vas a dormir conmigo niña molesta…

**Sasuke, después de decir esto se arrepintió ya que la niña amenazaba con gritar otra ves…**

-¡Bueno! Tu ganas… dormirás conmigo

**Miharu sonrió**

**---**

**Sasuke dormía y Miharu lo miraba atentamente, hasta que ella vio algo del chico que tanto le gustaba…**

**----**

**Kiba se sobresalto al escuchar el grito de Sasuke, su reacción al estar medio dormido a las tres de la mañana, fue correr hacia donde dormía Sasuke, en su recorrido tropezándose con varios objetos (cortesía de los Gemelos)**

-Que pa… -**Kiba no tuvo que decir nada, con ver lo que tenia en frente bastaba.**

**Miharu ahora estaba colgada del flequillo de Sasuke, mientras este intentaba quitarla, ella tiraba más y más y más… y más.**

-¡¡KIBAAA!!

-Buenas noches…

-¡Traidor!** –Grito al ver que Kiba se iba del cuarto**

-Sasuke… solo espera a que se duerma **–Dicho esto se fue**

**Sasuke quedo de nuevo a solas con la molesta niña**

-¡Niña tonta!... Te odio…

**Miharu iba a volver a llorar….**

-Ah! esto no quise decir eso…

**Miharu iba a gritar más fuerte…**

-Ehhh

**Estaba apunto de hacerlo y…**

-… ¡Te quiero!... **–Dijo en un leve susurro -** _"NO puedo creerlo… eh perdido contra una niña… y para colmo ¡¡es molesta!!"_

**Miharu soltó el flequillo de Sasuke y se acomodo en los brazos del chico, momentos después quedo dormida con una sonrisa… **_**triunfante**_

**Al día siguiente, fue un martirio.**

**---**

**Kiba : Hacer el desayuno, servir a los niños y a Sasuke, lavar los platos, limpiar la mesa, jugar con los gemelos (obligadamente), bañarlos, darles de comer otra ves, volver a lavar los platos, limpiar de nuevo la mesa, evitar los ataques de los gemelos al creerse superhéroes y Kiba el súper villano, guardar los juguetes de los gemelos, evitar que se peleen los gemelos, hacer unas compras para la casa, bañar a los gemelos y llevarlos a cama.**

**---**

**Sasuke: Bañar a Miharu por las mañanas, cambiarla, llevarla a la mesa, darle de comer, limpiarla, darle un biberón, ponerle su serie favorita en la tele, verla con ella, dejarla dormida un rato, limpiar baño y piso, regresar con Miharu, darle de comer, cambiarle el pañal, otro biberón, postre, otro cambio de pañal, otro biberón, acostarla a su lado hasta que se durmiera (claro antes ella jugaba con su cabello) ya dormida la llevaba a su cuna (claro que en la noche fastidiaba mucho).**

**Estas eran las tareas de estos dos ninjas (a veces tenían más), se habían organizado de esta manera ya que hicieron una "apuesta" y Sasuke gano…**

**Flash Back**

**Ambos chicos caminaban por Suna un rato.**

-Sasuke, ¿Cómo organizaremos las tareas?

-No lo sé.

-Mmm y si… ¿hacemos una apuesta?

-¿Que clase de apuesta?

**Kiba se quedo pensando un rato, cuando vio la respuesta un poco retirados de ellos.**

-¡Ya se!

-¿Qué cosa?

-La apuesta… ¿ves ese montón de chicas?

**Sasuke asintió.**

-Bueno vas y le dices a una de ellas que te gusta… si no lo haces te tocara el doble de tareas, ¿vale?

-…Vale

**Sasuke se acerco hacia las chicas, se puso frente a una.**

-Me gustas…

**La chica estaba roja, parecía que la cara le iba a explotar… luego se desmayo.**

-Cuando despierte díganle que fue una cosa que tenia que hacer… fue mentira –**Dijo el dirigiéndose a las demás.**

**Sasuke regreso con Kiba el cual tenía una cara de sorpresa total.**

-Bien ahora me toca a mi… tu se lo dirás a Temari

-¿¡NANI!?

-¿Es una apuesta no? Aceptas o el doble de tareas

**Kiba tardo en contestar, pero termino aceptando. No muy lejos de ahí, Temari iba caminando, buena suerte para Sasuke y mala para Kiba. Kiba no tuvo de otra y empezó a caminar en dirección a Temari, se puso frente a ella y le sonrió.**

-Hola Kiba

-Que tal Temari-san… etto…

-¿Pero que te pasa? Tienes la cara un poco roja… ¿tienes fiebre?

-¡Hie! Nada de eso… es que tengo que decirte algo

-Habla

-Temari tu…

-¿Si? –**Dijo ella comenzando a desesperarse –**Habla ya hombre

-Tu… ¿que numero de casa tienes?

-Oh era eso… 3490 ¿Por qué?

-Por nada, ¡me voy! Nos veremos otro día** –Luego de eso salio corriendo dejando a Temari algo confundida.**

**Sasuke sonrió para sus adentros. Kiba cuidaría a los gemelos.**

**Fin Flash Back**

**ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº**

**Sakura se encontraba viendo la tele, a su lado estaba Hinata… espera ¿tele? ¿No era que Sakura la mando por la ventana? Pues Hinata, amablemente le compro otra, Sakura se negó, pero Naruto termino por convencerla.**

-Nee Hinata… ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Claro… ¿pero me dejas hacer una yo primero?

-Si… ¿dime?

-¿Por qué siempre que Sasuke-kun se te acerca te pones tímida?

-Te podría preguntar lo mismo a ti con Naruto.

-Pero no compares, Sasuke-kun y tú ya llevan años juntos… Naruto-kun y yo no…

-Tienes razón… bueno es que Sasuke… me intimida en ocasiones

-¿Por qué?

-No se… creo que es por… etto...

-¿Su físico?

-¡Hinata!** –Exclamo sonrojada la chica –**No digas eso…

-Pues por tu reacción eso es…

.Bueno… me intimida pero me hace sentir protegida, por eso siempre parezco débil a su lado… ¿ya?

-Esta bien –**Dijo Hinata riendo**

-Ahora yo… ¿Por qué a pesar que te eh pegado, sin querer, gritado y etc.… sigues aquí conmigo?

-Porque no pienso dejarte sola en estos momentos… se que necesitas a Sasuke, pero el no esta aquí por ahora, asi que yo tomare su lugar por un tiempo además porque soy tu amiga Sakura

**Sakura miro a Hinata con una galleta de chocolate en la boca, luego comenzó a llorar y abrazo a Hinata.**

-¡Aagsfgdafsdghasfd!

-De nada **–Dijo Hinata contestando el abrazo**

**ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº**

**Sasuke sonreía para sus adentros al recordar la apuesta, se encontraba descansando un rato, Kiba estaba dormido en el piso con los gemelos, ****Kaidoh y Kidoh****, Miharu veía la tele y estaba muy tranquila, cosa que fue raro para Sasuke, pero mejor.**

**Después de unos momentos de silencio, suena el timbre de la casa, resignado a ser el único útil en ese momento, se levanto y fue a abrir, encontrándose con un señor.**

**-**Buenas… ¿Qué se le ofrece?** –Pregunto Sasuke**

-Hola, tu debes ser la niñera ¿cierto?

-Mejor dicho niñero…

-Oh perdona…

-A todo esto… ¿Quién es usted?

-Ahh mi nombre es Kazuki

-Sasuke, un gusto… ¿Como sabe que soy niñero?

-Bueno es que yo… soy el padre de los niños.

**ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº**

_**Wiiii! Por fin pude terminar el capi. No tenia nada de imaginación, como ustedes verán ahora le dedique el capi a nuestros niñeros favoritos!**_

_**¿Vaya sorpresa no? Kiba no pudo decirle a Temari… ¿Por qué será? xDDDD**_

_**Apareció Kazuki! (Gracias por la ayuda Guille T.T) el padre de los niños… claro de visita, lo que Sasuke no sabe es que este personaje le ayudara en muchas cosas.**_

_**Y Sakura sigue comiendo chocolate (lo increíble de esto es que yo lo escriba siendo que no me gusta XDD)**_

_**¿Me dejarían un bello review con su opinión? Solo deben darle al pequeño botón que dice "GO"**_

_**¡Muchas Gracias por leer y todo lo demás!**_

**Quiero Uchiha Haruno Baby's**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hola **_

_**¿Hace cuanto que no nos vemos/leemos¿3 años? XDDD**_

_**¡¡Gracias, MILES de Gracias por sus bellos reviews!! Os quiero**_

_**Tengo malas noticias para algunos…**_

_**Confieso que estaba a punto de dejar Fanfiction, pero me acorde de ciertas personas que se sentirían muy decepcionadas y yo no quiero hacerles pasar un mal rato (Ni a mi).**_

_**Bueno, mi pequeña idea de abandonar FF se debe a que me encuentro en un estado de… depresión total. Tengo problemas por todos lados, amistades, familiares, en la escuela y además de esto agreguémosle una muerte… y parece que mis problemas no acaban, si no que se agregan otros.**_

_**No tiene nombre la enorme tardanza, pero sinceramente no tenia nada de ganas de escribir nada, ya saben la razón, asi que… si este capi es una mierda, pido una enorme disculpa TT-TT**_

_**Lamento mucho si los decepciono ;-; **_

_**Mi estado de ánimo no me permite escribir mejor…**_

_**¡Pero! La mejor inspiración para escribir son los reviews XDDD**_

**ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº**

**Musica: **

**Over you – Chris Daughry**

**Get the party started – Pink**

**You're so real – Matchbox T****wenty**

**They (I'm sorry) – Jem**

**Savin me – Nickelback**

**Memories – Whitin Temptation**

**Lalala – Barney is gay XDDDD**

**ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº**

**En los primeros**

**By**

**Sussy-chan**

**ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº**

**Estaba decidido… el iba a conquistar a esa hermosa flor de cerezo, Haruno Sakura seria suya ahora que su novio no estaba, tenia que aprovechar la ocasión, es decir¿Cuántas veces al año Uchiha Sasuke se separaba mas de 2 metros de Haruno Sakura? Eran como la Uña y la Mugre (Para el, Sasuke era la mugre). Ahora "el" se encargaría de que esa Uña no tuviera nunca mas Mugre en ella.**

**Y para eso necesitaba un plan, pero¿Cuál seria? **

**Conquistar a Haruno no es, nunca fue y no será fácil. Pero el amaba los retos oh si… por ejemplo ahora que estaba con sus compañeros, comía… de cabeza.**

-Lee… ¿Se puede saber que haces comiendo asi? Te ahogaras

-Es que si no logro terminarme esto **–Dijo señalando la comida –**Mientras estoy de cabeza, Sakura-san me volverá a llamar cejudo

-… ¿Y porque siempre pones a Sakura de pretexto?

-Porque…

-Eso es ridículo, Lee, Sakura-san no se atrevería a llamarte asi ni aunque le pagaran. Recuerda que esta agradecida contigo desde que le salvaste de los del Sonido. ¿Acaso no recuerdas que incluso le pego a Naruto por llamarte asi? Ridículo…

-Neji tiene razón… Lee, deja eso ya, te vas a ahogar y no pienso salvarte el culo de nuevo.

-¡Oh! No tendrás que hacerlo Tenten, ya que no me a…

**Cuando Neji y Tenten miraron para saber la razón de porque Lee no había terminado la frase, el susodicho se estaba poniendo azul. Sus compañeros suspiraron.**

-Te toca salvarlo Neji

-¿A mi? Yo ayer lo rescate de una manada de lobos_**(N/T: Yeah!! Lobos en konoha XDD)**_

-¿Ayer? Yo también lo salve ayer de un grupo de abejas

**Mientras los dos chicos se debatían por saber quien iba a salvarlo, Lee estaba morado.**

_-"¿Voy a morir?"_

-¡¡Lee-san!!

**Neji y Tenten miraron al escuchar una cuarta voz.**

-¡Oh¡Se esta ahogando!** –Dijo otra voz**

**La dueña de la primera voz corrió hacia Lee ante la mirada de sorpresa de Neji y Tenten**

-¡Lee-san no te mueras!

**Luego de un rato Lee había recuperado su color normal, se encontraba en las piernas de la persona que lo había rescatado.**

-¿Qué hacían ustedes dos por aquí, Hinata-sama?

-Decidimos dar un paseo

-Aparecieron en el momento adecuado, ni Neji ni yo pensábamos salvar a Lee…

**Hinata les dedico una mirada de horror ¿No iban a salvar a su compañero? Vaya amigos…**

-Esta abriendo los ojos…

**Todos miraron a Lee.**

_-"¿Sakura-san? Si no es ella, entonces estoy muerto… veo ángeles"_

**Sakura acerco su rostro al de Lee. **

-¿Lee-san?**–Dijo ella delicadamente**

_-"¿El ángel va a besarme? Si es asi debo prepararme"_ –**El chico comenzó a acercar sus labios a los del "ángel" pero…**

**Justo antes de juntarlos, el ángel comienza a cachetearlo con fuerza.**

-¡Lee-san¡¡¡Despierta de una buena ves!!!

**A todos les salio una gota. Ahí estaba el "Inconciente Plan de Lee" y se había ido a la mierda… (N/T: XD)**

**ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº**

**Sasuke se encontraba sentado con Miharu en brazos. Kazuki se acerco a el. Kazuki era un hombre joven, tenía los ojos color verde y el cabello color negro. Los ojos de Kazuki le recordaban a Sasuke cierta persona que lo esperaba en Konoha.**

-¿Puedo cargar a Miharu?

-Es su hija, tiene todo el derecho

-Háblame de tu porfavor** –Le pido mientras tomaba a Miharu, la cual sonrió a su padre **-¿Habla? **–Pregunto mirando a Miharu**

**Sasuke negó con la cabeza**

-Al parecer lo único que sabe decir es "Gah"** –Comento Sasuke con molestia. Kazuki se rió.**

-Al menos no me he perdido la primera palabra de mi pequeña hija

**Sasuke le miro con curiosidad.**

-Kazuki… puede que sea muy directo y que no me incumbe saber pero… ¿Por qué se han separado Yuuki y tu?

-Bueno veras… soy fotógrafo Sasuke-kun, constantemente viajo para tomar fotos a todo lo que pueda. Hace años, vine a Suna para tomar fotos a la extraña belleza del desierto, en una de esas fotos apareció Yuuki y pues… me enamore. Decidí conocer a esa extraña mujer y asi lo hice, al parecer ella estaba tan enamorada de mí como yo de ella. Abandone todo, abandone mis fotos, mis viajes, mi trabajo, todo, solo por estar con ella, pero…

**Sasuke espero, se imaginaba que seria difícil contar eso.**

-Años después, a Miharu le faltaba poco para nacer, recibí una carta, donde me ofrecían cierto trabajo, el cual era muy bueno, ganaría lo suficiente como para poder cuidar a mi familia. Asi que acepte. Cuando le dije a Yuuki la noticia, pensé que ella abandonaría todo para poder estar conmigo, pero no, fue lo contrario.

**Sasuke se sorprendió un poco. ¿No era que estaban enamorados?**

-Tuvimos una pequeña discusión, hasta llegar a un punto donde yo no quería rechazar ese trabajo, y ella no quería abandonar Suna, asi que nos separamos, me fui y ella se quedo a cargo de los niños, cada mes daba de mi sueldo a ella para los niños, era una condición. Supongo que su amor por el desierto era mas grande que por mi –**Se rió**

-Vaya… es algo…

-Triste lo se… ¿Tu tienes pareja Sasuke-kun?

**Sasuke miro a otro lado. Kazuki se rió.**

-No tienes porque avergonzarte, lo justo seria que me dijeras algo de ella al yo contarte lo mío.

-Supongo…

**Kiba se acerco a ellos.**

-Iré a dar un paseo con los gemelos¿No vienen? **–Pregunto Kiba**

-No…** -Contestaron Kazuki y Sasuke al unísono.**

-¡Amargados!** –Gritaron los gemelos, luego salieron de la mano de Kiba.**

-Es curioso…

-¿El que?

-Que ustedes cuiden mejor a mis hijos que yo… supongo que fue por ser padre desde tan joven

-¿Cuántos años tenias cuando nacieron los gemelos?

-Dieciséis…

**Sasuke lo miro con los ojos en blanco**

-¿¡16!?

**Kazuki se carcajeo.**

-¿Cuántos años tienes tu Sasuke?

-Diecinueve… en serio¿tenias dieciséis?

**Kazuki se rió de la incredulidad de Sasuke**

**-**Si… al parecer no nos importaban las consecuencias, y hasta ahora no me arrepiento, de no haberlo hecho ella –**Dijo señalando a Miharu- **No existiría… ¿Tu piensas tener hijos, Sasuke-kun?

**Sasuke se sobresalto.**

-Eh… pensaba, pero tener hijos es… muy complicado, comienzo a pensar que no…_ "Oh al menos nada pronto…"–_**Contesto el aun fastidiado por ser niñero.**

-Bueno supongo que se debe a que eres muy joven

-¿Habla el que tuvo hijos a los dieciséis?

**Kazuki rió.**

-Y… ¿Tu chica quiere tener hijos? Oh… ¿puede que sea un chico?

**Sasuke se altero.**

-¡ES UNA CHICA! _"Aunque tiene carácter de hombre… la mayoría de las veces"_

**Kazuki rió de nuevo.**

-Lo siento… pero era mejor preguntar, bueno¿quiere tenerlos?

**Sasuke negó con la cabeza, pero su mente estaba confusa.**

-Vaya… creí que era el sueño de toda chica… bueno, veo que no siempre es igual.

**Sasuke asintió aun con su mente en otro lado.**

**En su vida, no había preguntado a Rosa si ella deseaba tener hijos… a pesar de las incontables sesiones de sexo (el simple recuerdo hizo que Sasuke se estremeciera un poco) nunca se había puesto a pensar en eso.**

-Sasuke-kun… me imagino antes de venir ha Suna tu despedida con tu novia fue muy romántica ¿cierto?

**Sasuke asintió lentamente. Pues era mentira. Recordar su despedida era malo… y bueno.**

**FLASH BACK ON**

_-¿Es cierto que te vas de misión por dos meses?_

_**Sasuke asintió**_

_-¿Y se puede saber porque razón no me habías dicho nada, Sasuke?_

_-No había tenido tiempo a solas contigo hasta ahora_

_-Mmm…_

_-¿Y a que se debe esa frialdad¿Te has enojado solo por eso?_

_-Nadie dijo eso Uchiha_

_**Sasuke se sobresalto. ¿"Uchiha"¿Por qué le llamaba asi? Sakura NUNCA le llamaba asi… **_

_-Vale¿entonces a que se debe?_

_-Solo te devuelvo lo que me hiciste de niños, todo lo malo se regresa_

_**Sasuke tuvo ganas de tirarse de la ventana. Estaba en shock. Sakura, su Sakura¿estaba siendo fría con el? **_

_-"¿¡QUE MIERDA PASA AQUI?!" ¿Que te pasa? Se supone que deberías ser una buena novia y decir "Que te vaya bien en la misión Sasuke-kun"_

_-¿Ahora si quieres que use el "kun"? No me interesa ser una buena novia solo… déjame sola_

_-Vale…__**-Justo**__**cuando Sasuke iba a salir de la habitación. Sakura le toma del brazo y lo tira en la cama de nuevo.**_

_-¿Por qué te vas?_

_-¿No acabas de pedírmelo?_

_-Pero… ¿Por qué me obedeces? Yo no te obedezco, tú no tienes porque hacerlo_

_-Oh sorpresa, se me ha dado por ser un buen chico hoy –__**Sasuke intento salir de la cama pero Sakura lo regreso de nuevo, esta ves ella se sentó sobre el… mejor dicho sobre su "amiguito"**_

_-Oh sorpresa, a mi se me ha dado por ser una buena novia de repente… Que te vaya bien en la misión, Sa-su-ke-kun –__**Dijo ella antes de posar su labios en los de su novio.**_

_**Sasuke estaba en doble shock… pero no el suficiente para detenerle de contestar el beso y acariciar las piernas de su chica durante varios minutos hasta que…**_

_-¡BASTA! –__**Sakura se quito de encima de el y salio de la habitación. Dejando a Sasuke en un triple shock… y con una excitación increíble. Unos segundos después se decidió por buscar a Sakura, la cual se había encerrado en el baño.**_

_-¿Se puede saber que rayos te sucede? Estas muy sensible Sakura…_

_-No me pasa nada… solo_

_-¿Te dejo sola?_

_-No… ¿no puedes rechazar la misión?_

_-No_

_**Sasuke se sentó en el piso y se recargo sobre la puerta del baño, Sakura estaba igual.**_

_-¿Puedo ir contigo?_

_-No lo creo, Konoha no esta en condiciones de quedarse sin ninjas._

_**Sakura suspiro.**_

_-¿Cuándo te vas?_

_-Mañana por la tarde._

_-¿¡MAÑANA?!__**–Grito**__**mientras abría la puerta de golpe haciendo que Sasuke cayera y se golpeara en la cabeza**__–Oh estabas ahí… lo siento_

_**Luego de que Sasuke se levantara, Sakura lo abrazó.**_

_-No quiero que te vayas…_

_-Solo son dos meses…_

_-¡¿SE TE HACE POCO?!_

_-No, pero tampoco es mucho_

_**Sakura refunfuño. ¿Por qué se le hacia tan difícil dejar ir a Sasuke? Ella sabia que el volvería.**_

_-Sakura… ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme? _

_Sakura ahogo un grito. _

_-Eh… no, nada… Vayamos a ver algo en la tele __**–Dijo mientras jalaba a Sasuke por el brazo para llevarlo de vuelta a la habitación. Una vez ahí se recostaron en la cama sin decir nada.**_

_**Sasuke sabia que algo raro le sucedía a su novia, pero por su extraña sensibilidad del día de hoy no preguntaría más… pero su "pequeña" excitación comenzaba a molestarle. Se levanto ante la mirada confusa de Sakura.**_

_-¿A Donde vas?__** –Pregunto ella**_

_-A deshacerme de cierta cosa que tú provocaste __**–Dijo mientras señalaba a su "amiguito"- **__Vuelvo en un rato_

_**Sakura se sonrojo mas no dijo nada… solo se levanto, tomo a Sasuke de la mano y lo arrojo de nuevo sobre la cama. Cosa que dejo a Sasuke en su cuarto shock del día.**_

_-¿Qué planeas, Sasuke¿Acaso no sabes que para ese "tipo" de situaciones puedo ayudarte?_

_**Sasuke dejo de respirar al imaginarse tal cosa.**_

_**Sakura, divertida ante la expresión en el rostro de su novio, se coloco sobre Mini-Sasuke y comenzó a moverse lentamente sobre el, Sasuke daba leves suspiros…**_

**FLASH BACK OFF**

-¿Sasuke-kun?

-¡¿Ahh que?!

-Te preguntaba sobre tu despedida con tu chica…

-Ehhh… tengo que ir al baño

**Kazuki se carcajeo, sabía la razón de la ida al baño.**

-Vale, vale… suerte

-Hmp –**Contesto Sasuke con un leve sonrojo.**

**ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº**

**Una ves que Sasuke termino con lo suyo decidió darse un baño. En su mente solo estaba la muy mala jugada que Rosa le había hecho ese día.**

_-Sakura es una pervertida de lo peor… _

**FLASH BACK ON**

**-**_¿Sakura? –__**Pregunto el algo extrañado de porque ella se había detenido.**_

_-…Yo te puedo ayudar en esto, pero si tu no cooperas no lo haré…_

_-¿Y que quieres que haga?_

_-Juega con Mini-Sasuke frente a mí_

_-¡¿NANI!?_

_-¿Acaso no entiendes? __**–Pregunto sarcásticamente con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro – **__En otras palabras… mastúrbate para mí_

_-Eso último sobraba, claro que si entendía… más no lo haré_

_-¿Por qué no? Tu quieres que te ayude… tendrás que hacerlo_

_-Ni de broma, no lo haré_

_-Vamos… quiero verte Sa-su-ke-kun _

_-No…_

_-¿Sasuke-kun? Hazlo por mi… no nos vamos a ver en dos meses_

_-No importa, no lo haré_

_**Sakura no parecía querer rendirse, asi que tomo la mano de Sasuke y la coloco sobre uno de sus pechos.**_

_-¿Lo harás ahora?_

_-… No_

_**Sakura refunfuño, más no se rendiría. Quito la mano de Sasuke de su pecho y se saco la blusa dejando al descubierto un sujetador negro a la vista atónita y excitada de Sasuke**_

_-¿Y ahora? –__**Dijo ella mientras le susurraba a Sasuke en el oído.**_

_-…N-no…_

_**Sakura como pudo, le quito la playera a Sasuke y la arrojo por ahí. Le miro directamente a los ojos. Sasuke no sabia, por primera vez en su vida, como actuar, Sakura nunca era tan… directa… además que comenzaba a moverse otra ves sobre Mini-Sasuke lentamente...**_

_-Sa-su-ke-kun… - __**Seguido de esto Sakura mordió el oído del chico, luego dirigió su boca al cuello de Sasuke para besarlo y morderlo lentamente, cosa que desespero al Uchiha. **_

_-S-Saku-ra para…_

_-¿Quieres que pare? Que sorpresa…_

_-N-no quise decir eso… bueno si…_

_-Bien…-__**Sakura se quito de encima de el, al parecer iba a salir de la habitación, pero esta ves, Sasuke fue quien la sujeto de brazo para ser el ahora quien estuviera "arriba"**_

_-Acabas de jugar con fuego ¿Estas lista para quemarte?_

_-No hasta ver que ese "fuego" se queme primero_

_-Eso no tuvo lógica…_

_-Sabes a lo que me refiero_

_-… Tú ganas_

_-¿E-en serio¿Jugaras con Mini-Sasuke para mí?_

_-… Si…_

_**Sakura abrazo a Sasuke con las piernas, haciendo que sus sexos se juntaran. Ambos suspiraron.**_

_-Entonces quiero que comiences y que sea ya…_

_-Como tú digas…_

**FLASH BACK OFF**

**Sasuke se sonrojo un poco mas al recordar eso, se hundió en el agua.**

_-Que bajo he caído… aunque valió la pena_

**ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº**

_**Y eso es todo lo que mi imaginación y estado de animo me permite escribir XDDD**_

_**¿Alguien se lo esperaba?**_

_**Inner: Todos creían que ya estabas muerta… estaban a punto de hacer fiesta**_

_**Seh? T-T**_

_**Inner: No se XD solo decía :3**_

_**¬¬**_

_**Inner: (a) "(6)" XDD**_

_**Bien, pues… no hay mucho que decir… SOLO QUE YA SOLO QUEDAN 3 DIAS Y VACACIONEEEES YAY XDD**_

_**Espero que el capi no los haya decepcionado… lo siento mucho si asi es T-T**_

_**¿Me regalarían un bello review¡Se los agradeceré mucho!**_

**º Quiero Uchiha Haruno Baby´s º**


	8. Chapter 8

_**¡¡MILEEEES DE GRACIAS!! En serio, agradezco mucho sus ánimos, en verdad que me ayudaron mucho, ahora me encuentro mejor, bueno, los problemas siguen, pero con su apoyo ya no me afecta tanto. ¡Gracias de nuevo! T-T**_

_Y señoras y señores… ¿Adivinen quien quiso aparecer hoy en mis comentarios? XDD_

_**Fox… digo Voz.- **__¡Corrección! Que TÚ me obligaste a aparecer en estos diske comentarios, deja de poner "Voz" solo pon…_

_**Inner.- **__¿Quien? -0-_

_El que cayo bajo en el anterior capi XDD_

_**Voz.- **__¡FUE SOLO ACTUACION! Y en parte fue culpa de Sakura… ¡Y mierda! ¡Que dejes de poner "Voz"!_

_**Inner.- **__Ohhh Sasuke XD_

_**Sasuke.- **__En serio… Susana, que huev… los tuyos para ponerme asi, ahora quede como "El chico desesperado" o "El urgido" ¬¬_

_Cariño, desde un comienzo de la serie quedaste como "El urgido" con la frase de "Quiero revivir a mi clan" jojojo_

_**Sasuke, alias "El desesperado y urgido".-**__… usare un chidori contigo_

_No puedes… si lo haces te haré quedar peor (a) ¡y no diré lo que Sasori-sama te hará si me tocas, bastardo! ò.ó _

_**Sasuke.- **__¿No es el, el bastardo? Casi mata a MI Sakura askdghkashdghad ¬¬_

_Pues asdbahjsdasdasdas y NO te atrevas a insultarlo de nuevo ¬¬_

_**º Saltan chispas º**_

_**Inner.- **__Oo… Eres (somos) mala (s) D: Sasuke-kun no se merece esto (o al menos no mucho jojojo XDD) Sakura nos va a pegar por tu culpa_

_¡Que bah! Sakura esta disfrutando un día en un SPA_

_**Sasuke**__.- ¿Y con que dinero?_

_Con el tuyo por supuesto :3_

_**Sasuke.- **-.-U_

_**Inner.- **Ya vale… Sasuke-kun solo quiere saber si quisieran volver a verlo asi, ¿verdad que no? (Como digan que no les aviento un kunai en… n-n XD)_

_Eso ya lo dirán en los reviews XD_

_**Inner.- **¡Sasuke-kun promete hacer un strip tease al final del cap!_

_**Sasuke.**_**- ¿¡NANI!?**

_**Inner.-** ¡Y la diske autora hará una encuesta!_

_¿Cómo que diske? ¬¬_

_**Inner.- **Ahh tu y Sasuke se me callan ya, yo mando ahora… y como se me revelen os mato :)_

_**S y S.- **O.oU_

_**Inner.- **Y sin mas que decir, les dejo el cap 8 de este diske fic donde aparece un diske hombre urgido :3_

_**S y S.-**_**HEY TU BITCH DE - - - - -!!**

_**-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**_

**En los primeros**

**By**

**Sussy-chan**** (inner-sama jojojo)**

_**-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**_

**Había pasado exactamente, ya un mes desde que Sasuke se fue a Suna y ahora Sakura, contaba dos meses deembarazo. Extrañamente su cuerpo aun no sufría las consecuencias… **_**pero no faltaba mucho para que se notara.**_

_**-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**_

-Sakura-san, esta noche tendremos tu análisis listos, asegúrate de venir por ellos mañana ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo…

_**-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**_

**Hyuuga Hinata, se encontraba de visita con su padre, le había prometido pasar el fin de semana en su antiguo hogar.**

-Oto-san… ¿Por qué la urgencia en hablar conmigo a… "solas"?

**A "solas" porque en la habitación se encontraban Neji y Hanabi. Ambos tenían su mirada fija en Hinata, como… si se le acusara de algo.**

-Dime, hija mía…** -Menciono Hiashi con la mirada baja. Neji y Hanabi miraban con mucha atención**

-¿Qué cosa Oto-san? ¿Sucedió algo?

Estas… ¡¿ESTAS EMBARAZADA?! –**Levanto la mirada para mostrar cascadas de lágrimas que parecían no parar.**

**Silencio. Una leve ráfaga de viento se hizo presente. Luego Hinata rió. Y se reía como nunca en su vida lo había hecho. Los presentes pusieron cara de WTF… y Hiashi seguía llorando.**

Hinata-neesan se ríe…

-Aa…

-¡¡ESO SOLO PRUEBA QUE SI LO ESTA!! ¡MI PRECIOSA HIJA!** –Grito Hiashi, logrando que Hinata riera más.**

-Te equivocas Oto-san, eso solo significa que me hiciste perder una cita con Shino-kun por esta tontería, es decir, el hecho de que Hinata-neesan y que Sakura vayan tan seguido al hospital no significa que… -**Hanabi puso los ojos en blanco. Hinata dejo de reír y trago saliva, Hanabi miro la expresión de su hermana y suspiro **– No significa nada… si me disculpan, me voy.

-Ehhh… con su permiso, me retiro también **–Hinata siguió a Hanabi.**

-Entonces… ¿Hinata-sama no esta embarazada? –**La voz de Neji sonaba desanimada.**

**Hiashi se aclaro la garganta y se seco las lagrimas – **No Neji, no lo esta… ¿pero porque tu voz suena triste?

-Es que… yo si quería que lo estuviera….

-¡¿Por qué?!

-Quería ver en problemas a Naruto** –Una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en el rostro de Neji – **Si me disculpa, me retiro también, tengo una misión esta noche.

**Y asi Hiashi se quedo solo –** ¿El Jinchuriki en problemas?... ¿Cuántos problemas puede llegar a dar un hijo? No lo entiendo…

_**-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**_

-¡Hanabi!

-¿Desde hace cuanto que lo esta?

**Hinata no tenia que preguntar el porque de la pregunta, sabia a que se refería su hermana, la cual se encontraba sentada en el pasillo de su casa que daba para el jardín, estaba anocheciendo. **

**Hinata se sentó a su lado** -Dos meses…

-Ya lleva algo, espero que Sasuke-sempai regrese pronto, ha de ser duro pasarlo sola.

**Hinata asintió –** Y no sabes cuanto, porfavor Hanabi, no le digas a nadie que…

-¿Quién te crees que soy? No voy a decir nada, tranquila, de hecho, pienso ayudar a Haruno si lo necesita.

-Creí que la odiabas…

-No la odio, pero no me llevo bien con ella. Total. Sinceramente espero que le vaya bien con esto. Aunque, no creas que porque se encuentra en ese estado voy a cambiar mi manera de ser con ella.

-¡Demo! Sakura lo que menos necesita es…

-Ya lo se, pero solo lo hago por diversión y seguro que ella lo hace por lo mismo, no te preocupes neesan…

**Hinata le sonrió, de un momento a otro, Hanabi se encontraba abrazando a Hinata, la cual estaba sorprendida por el actode su hermana.**

-Ha-Hanabi…

-… Te extraño Hinata… aunque no lo creas, odio ser la única mujer por aquí

-Yo también los extraño, pero tienes que entender que…

-¡Ya lo se, ya lo se! Pero igual… ese chico debería dejarte venir mas seguido…

-¡Celosa! **–Hinata rió. Hanabi se sonrojo levemente**.

_**-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**_

- ¿Ah? ¿Sakura-chan?

**La aludida levanto la mirada y le sonrió.**

-¿Qué haces sola tan noche?

-Recordaba cosas… este fue el lugar donde hable con Sasuke-kun la noche en que se fue

**Naruto se sorprendió –** Ahoraque recuerdo, nunca supe de que hablaron esa noche

**Sakura se sonrojo un poco **– De muchas cosas… bueno, más bien yo, el… solo escuchaba

-¿No te le habrás declarado verdad?

**Sakura dio un brinco… y se sonrojo más. Naruto se rió.**

-Con razón se fue… lo asustaste.

-¡BAKA!

-¡YA, LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO!

**Sakura dejo de golpearlo. Naruto se puso de pie.**

-Hace mucho que no hablábamos Sakura-chan

-Cierto… sabes, estoy algo triste

-¿Por qué?

-Sasuke-kun no me quiere…

-Ya vas a empezar con eso… claro que te quiere

-¡MENTIRA! Naruto, el no hizo lo que tu con Hinata, el nunca… nunca hablo con mis padres, nunca hizo nada de lo que tu hiciste con Hinata…

-¿NANI? Dios… ¿De que me hablas? Porfavor Sakura-chan, lo que hice con Hinata fue lo mismo que hizo Sasuke…

-¿De que hablas ahora tu? Yo fui la que hizo todo…

-Anda pero es cierto, tu no sabes nada -** Naruto se rió **– Sakura-chan, yo tome ejemplo de Sasuke para hacer todo lo que hice… solo que el lo hizo en secreto.

**Sakura puso los ojos en blanco.**

-Sasuke me dijo que nunca dijera nada pero… si no te digo nunca se te quitara esa estupida idea de que el no te quiere… no espera, tienes razón, el no te quiere, te ama…

-Cállate… tampoco me ama… ¿Y que es eso de que "Lo hizo en secreto"?

**Naruto cerró los ojos – **Bueno, una semana antes de que tú fueras a hablar con tus padres, Sasuke fue con ellos y yo lo acompañe.

**Sakura entrecerró los ojos - **¿Y como puedo saber que eso es verdad?

-Pregúntale a tus padres… bueno, yo solo te digo que yo no he hecho ni la mitad de las cosas por Hinata de las que Sasukeha hecho por ti… supongo que aun no debo darte "eso"…

-¿Qué es "eso"?

-Eh… ya lo sabrás, pero primero tienes que confiar en los sentimientos de Sasuke no baka, me tengo que ir, quiero ir a comer Ramen antes de que el viejo cierre. ¡Nos vemos luego Sakura-chan!** –Luego de esto Naruto comenzó a correr mientras movía la mano en señal de despedida.**

-¿Qué será "eso" de lo que me habla Naruto? Y… ¿Qué le pregunte a mis padres?

**Ahora que Sakura recordaba, cuando ella hablo con sus padres fue todo muy sencillo, el permiso de irse a vivir con su novio lo consiguió de una manera muy rápida, cuando ella creía que la regañarían por irse de casa tan joven, la animaron a que viviera una vida feliz, cosa que la sorprendió, sus padres no eran asi…**

-Tonterías… Sasuke-kun no haría eso por mi… ¿O si?

_**-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**_

_**(Parte ShikaIno, dedicada a **_**Naomychan :3)**

-¿Sabes lo mucho que me hiciste sufrir?

-Problemática

-¡ELLA ES MAS PROBLEMÁTICA QUE YO! Shikamaru no baka…

-Lo que tuve con Temari fue algo corto… era mas que obvio que somos mejores amigos que amantes.

-… Aun asi, me hiciste sufrir y mucho

-¿Y acaso crees que tu no me hiciste sufrir a mi? Aun tengo mis dudas… no se si estas con Kiba, con Sai o conmigo…

-Shikamaru… ¿con quien crees que estoy ahora?

-… ¿Con Kiba?

-Mas idiota no se puede ser… estoy _desnuda_ y en tu cama, ahora dime, ¿Con quien mierda crees que estoy? ¡BAKA!

-Esto es… problemático

-Como si algo en la vida no lo fuera.

-Eso es lo más sensato que has dicho en tu vida

**Ino rió. Era cierto.**

-Shikamaru, antes de que Kiba se fuera se lo deje claro…

-¿El que?

-El hecho de que no quería perderte…

-… Eres una idiota, nunca me has perdido **–Shikamaru prendió un cigarro – **Siempre he sido tuyo

**Ino se sonrojo, pues de nuevo era cierto, Shikamaru era de ella tanto como ella era de el. Siempre había, fue y será asi.**

-¿Y Sai?

-Sai esta enamorado de Sakura…

-Sasuke le hará un chidori si se entera...

-... Pero también lo esta de mi

-… Le haré un Kage Kubi Shibari si se te acerca

**Ino rió – **Celoso… no conocía esa parte de ti.

-Supongo que de ahora en adelante tendrás que conocer todo de mí…

-Supones bien como siempre **–Ino le apago el cigarro. Shikamaru la miro extrañado – **Deja eso un rato, por ahora ocúpate de mi…

-Supongo que no me dejaras dormir esta noche a pesar de que tengo una misión mañana por la mañana.

-Supones muy bien de nuevo…

**Shikamaru se rió e Ino lo besó.**

_**-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**_

**Hinata se encontraba recostada en su antigua habitación de la mansión de los Hyuuga. No podía dormir, se preguntaba que podría estar haciendo su querido Naruto.**

-Naruto-kun…

-¿Dime?

**Hinata se cayó de la cama de la sorpresa.**

-¿¡NARU…?! –**Naruto le tapo la boca, si lo descubrían estaba muerto.**

-Shhh, baby, ¿acaso quieres que tu padre me castre?

**Hinata negó con la cabeza rápidamente.**

-… Vine porque te extrañaba… y ciertamente, me he acostumbrado a dormir contigo Hinata-chan…

**Hinata casi se muere en ese momento, felicidad combinada con nervios no era bueno para la salud… y ahora si le agregamos que tu novio te recuesta en la cama y se sube encima de ti mientras te besa… eso si ya es mortal, pero Hinata sobrevivió para corresponder el apasionado beso de su novio mientras ella le acariciaba la espalda.**

**Naruto se separo de ella para mirarla directamente a los ojos, se veía realmente hermosa, sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas y respiraba agitadamente por el beso y decir que la luz de la luna le daba un efecto mas a la escena.**

-Hinata –**susurro el – **Sabes lo que pasara si no me detengo ahora ¿verdad?

**Hinata asintió lentamente, estaba nerviosa, pero deseaba que Naruto continuara. El sonrió y dirigió su boca al cuello de Hinata mientras ella intentaba sacarle aquella chaqueta de color naranja que lo caracterizaba. Naruto al ver a Hinata tan decidida hizo lo mismo con Hinata, le quito aquel camisón corto de color lila, dejando al descubierto la fina ropa interior de Hinata. Ella se sonrojo y se cubrió un poco con las manos.**

-No te cubras… eres realmente hermosa, Hinata-chan

**Hinata obedeció lentamente mientras se sonrojaba mas, ahora Naruto tenia una manzana debajo de el. El se rió denuevo al ver el rostro de ella, luego la beso de nuevo, delicadamente, no quería romper ese tan esperado momento.**

**Hinata en ese momento se encontraba en las nubes, el día que ella siempre había deseado desde que ella y Naruto se hicieron novios, por fin estaba ocurriendo.**

_**-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**_

-Felicidades Haruno…

-Mira Hanabi, que si vienes a molestar con algo mas te…

-No, no, esta ves vengo en paz, te felicito, espero que Sasuke-sempai y tu la lleven bien con eso –** Dijo mientras señalaba el estomago de Sakura **– Si necesitas ayuda solo dímelo…

**Sakura sudo frió. Hanabi… ¿Lo sabia? ¿Cómo se había enterado? ¿Le habría dicho Hinata algo entre sueños? Kami…**

-¿Cómo es que "tu" lo sabes?

-Mi Oto-san, pensó que Hinata-neesan estaba embarazada, ya que iba muy seguido al hospital, pero, me puse a pensar en lo poco probable de la cosa, es decir, dudo, y MUCHO que Hinata ya no sea virgen…

**Sakura le dio la razón.**

-Asi que, pensé, si Hinata no estaba embarazada, y tu, que a pesar de que estas de vacaciones, ibas tanto al hospital, era lo mas lógico…

-Me sorprendes… pero tienes razón, y no creo que le digas a alguien sobre esto, asi que no hace falta amenazarte de muerte

**Hanabi asintió.**

-Por cierto, "niña", ¿Qué haces fuera de casa tan tarde?

-Acabo de terminar una cita con Shino-kun… por cierto, ¿Cómo planeas darle de comer al bebe con tan poco pecho quetienes? –**Dijo con una sonrisa burlona.**

-¡¡HANABI!!

**Luego de eso, Sakura comenzó a perseguir a Hanabi, la cual corría con una sonrisa, le encantaba hacer enojar a Haruno.**

_**-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**_

-¡Na-naruto-kun!

-¿Mmm? –**Pregunto el mientras besaba las piernas de Hinata.**

-Neji-onisan viene…

**Naruto paro. Hinata se asusto. ¿Y si habían descubierto a Naruto? ¡Kami!**

-Creo que aun no llega el día Baby… ¡pero! No creo que falte mucho –**Y le dedico una mirada picara – **Bueno, me tengo que ir lo mas rápido posible…

**Hinata asintió mientras sonreía tímidamente. Naruto se acerco y le dio un corto beso en los labios, luego desapareció en un "Puff"**

**La puerta sono dos veces. Hinata se coloco su camisón y se cubrió con la sabana rápidamente.**

-Pasa…

-¿Esta todo bien?

-Si… ¿Por qué?

-Mmm… creí haber escuchado la voz de alguien mas, pero bueno. Buenas noches Hinata-sama **–Luego, Neji cerro la puerta y se fue.**

**Hinata se recostó en su cama otra vez mientras sonreía, estaba feliz debido a las palabras de su rubio. Más… ahora tenía una duda ¿De donde había aprendido Naruto a hacerla sentir tan **_**bien**_** en tan pocos minutos? Tendría que preguntarle…**

-_"Creo que aun no llega el día Baby… ¡pero! No creo que falte mucho"_** –Luego de recordar esas palabras, Hinata cayo en un sueño profundo.**

_**-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**_

**Shizune corría y corría, tenia que mostrarle a Tsunade el pequeño informe que ella acaba de encontrar mientras espiaba, digo, mientras revisaba los informes. Una ves llego a la oficina de la Hokage abrió la puerta de un portazo, haciendo que Tsunade se despertara de golpe.**

-¡¡NO LES DIRE DONDE ESCONDI EL SAKE NUNCA!!... Ah solo eres tu Shizune… ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué entras asi a la oficina?

-¡¡TIENE QUE MIRAR ESTO!!

**Shizune le entrego el papel a la hokage, la cual lo miro sin interés hasta que…**

"_**Le informamos que su análisis es positivo"**_

**Tsunade no se podía creer lo que leía, asi que tuvo que leerlo más de una vez, positivo, positivo, positivo. Luego suspiro y miro a Shizune con rareza de arriba abajo.**

-Te felicito Shizune, pero… no parece que lo estés

**Shizune se quedo de piedra.**

-¡¡NOOO!! ¡NO ES MIO! ¡ES DE…

-¿De quien?

-De Sakura…

**Ahora Tsunade se quedo de piedra.**

-¿¡NANI?! ¿Y donde lo encontraste?

-Err… en e hospital

-…Shizune, ¿Qué te dije sobre espiar los análisis de embarazo para ver si Anko espera un bebe de Kakashi?

-Que no debía hacerlo… pero no volverá a pasar, lo siento.

**Tsunade suspiro – **No me lo puedo creer, Sakura, mi niña de apenas diecinueve años de edad… esta embarazada de Uchiha Sasuke…

**De pronto, se oye como algo o alguien cayo al suelo. Las dos se acercaron a la ventana, mas no vieron nada y no le tomaron más atención, pero… lo que había caído al suelo, no era nada más y nada menos que cierto sensei que se la pasaba leyendo cierto libro color rojo.**

-Ese Sasuke… y prometió no tener hijos hasta los veintiuno o mas… bien, supongo que tendré que ir a ver a Sakura… después de que vaya a ver a Anko que después se enoja** –Dijo para si con una mirada de preocupación.**

**De nuevo a la oficina.**

-Shizune

-¿Dígame?

-Manda una carta a Uchiha, dile que quiero que regrese y que sea ya…

-Pero, aun falta un mes para que acabe su misión y nosotras no…

-¡¡NO ME INTERESA MANDALE UNA CARTA Y YA!! Total, Inuzuka podrá hacerse cargo del resto de la misión con ayuda de cierta chica…

-¿Qué chica?

-ZzZzZzZ…

**Shizune no dijo nada más, solo salio corriendo a escribir dicha carta.**

_**-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**_

_**¡BUH! :D**_

_**Bueno, bueno… ¡después de mucho tiempo, ahí esta el capi 8!**_

_**En el próximo capi veremos como Naruto "aprendió" a hacer lo que le hizo a Hinata XD. Tsunade se refiere a Temari, Shizune lo sabia por eso no pregunto nada…**_

_**¿Cuál es la razón por la cual Sakura se hizo análisis a pesar de que ya sabía que estaba embarazada?**_

_**Simplemente quería tener pruebas para cuando Sasuke volviera y que fuera más fácil decirle la noticia… por cierto, Sakura NO tiene ni idea de que Sasuke va a volver en 6 días**_

_**¿Qué encuesta es de la que habló mi inner en los comentarios principales?  
**_

_**¿Niña o niño?**__** ;3**_

_**Cofcofyoquieroniñacofcof pero es como ustedes decidan :)**_

_**¿Y el strip tease de Sasuke el urgido?**___

_**Pues se cancelo, ya que Sasuke no esta aquí… esta haciéndose cargo de mi molesta y agresiva inner XDDDD**_

_**¿Me regalarían un bello review? ¡¡Se los agradecería mucho, mucho!!**_

_**¡AAAAHHH!**_

_**Antes de que se me olvide… TT-TT **_

_**Mañana, si, mañana entro a la escuela TToTT, que feito XDD**_

_**Espero sobrevivir owo  
**_

_**También espero, que el capitulo haya sido de su total agrado, ¡Miles y miles de gracias por leer!**_

_**º Quiero Uchiha Haruno Baby's º**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**¡Hola! ¿Qué tal están mis queridos lectores? ¡Espero que muy bien!**_

_Como verán, ¡estoy muy feliz! Últimamente cosas buenas pasan, y ya casi mis problemas acaban, y la escuela ya no es tan dura :D_

_**Dos semanas mas (aproximadamente) y PORFIN me gradúo de la secundaria eee! XDD**_

_¡Miles de gracias por sus bellos reviews!_

_**¡Me encantan! (Los reviews y a ustedes también mis amores) Agradezco mucho, que tomen su tiempo para leer mi fic, y también para dejarme un review:**_

_Ayame-gri__ – __NollasBlack__ – __always mssb__ – __NaomyChan__ – __Sussane .x__ – __Lunaleen__ – __Mimy-chan__ (OMFG Muchas Thankiees!) – __Uye__ (Noo no le pegues a tu pc XD) – __Black Cronos__ – __LaUrY cRiSs__ – __TEMARI...__ – __-Sakuritah-__ – __Karenxita-Akime Maxwell__ (Las cosas que hacia Sasuke-chan a escondidas saldran a flote pronto :D) – __Tema.chan.90__ – __Morino__ – __Akemi.shirazu.lovegaara__ – __Giuli-Uchiha93__ – __Bongio__ (Creo lo mismo que tu XD) – __Esme-chan TS-DN__ – __Karoru01__ – __Flor Evans__ (¡Me alegro mucho de tener otra lectora! Espero que el cap no te decepcione :D) – __Hikaru-hyuuga__ – __Zyafany-company__ – __Haro Kzoids__ (Muchas gracias, no me iré de FF, porque comprendí que amo hacer fics una de las pocas cosas que se me da bien XDD y además, no quiero decepcionar a nadie :3 ) – __Elieluchiha__ – __Setsuna17__ – __Fersha Ryukaze_ _(Sorry, no quería asustarte… XDD)_ _– __Alexavenuz__ (No te preocupes, ¡¡te agradezco mucho que me hayas dejado tu review!! :D) –__Tsuo__ rin __–_

_(Si me falto alguien, miles de disculpas, soy excesivamente distraída T-T)_

_**¡¡ Los quiero mucho, mucho!! Espero que disfruten el cap, esta dedicado a todos ustedes :3**_

_**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**_

**En los primeros**

**By**

**Sussy-chan**

_**-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**_

**Ese día, hacía mucho calor, ni Kiba, ni Sasuke, ni Kazuki, podían entender como era que los gemelos y Miharu, jugaran con tanta energía. Kazuki los miraba con una sonrisa, Sasuke se dio cuenta y Kiba quedo inconciente por el calor.**

-Kazuki…

-¿Qué sucede Sasuke-kun?

**Sasuke se tardó un poco par contestar.**

-Se que no me concierne, pero he notado una cosa en ti… ¿Cuál es la verdadera razón por la que estas aquí?

**Kazuki se quedo serio. Borró la sonrisa que tenía para sustituirla por una melancólica. **

-Según Gaa… no, según el Kazekage, no es normal que tú vinieras también este mes, ya que el pasado también lo hiciste…

**Flash Back:**

_-¿Y bien Uchiha? ¿Qué tal la están llevando como niñeras?_

_-Querrás decir niñeros…_

_-No, quise decir niñeras…_

_**Sasuke lo miro feo. Pero no hizo berrinche.**_

_-Hmp, supongo que bien, con la ayuda del padre, Kazuki, es un poco más fácil_

_-¿Kazuki? Que raro…_

_-¿El que?_

_-Bueno… Kazuki viene cada 5 meses, el anterior mes vino, tendrían que faltar 4 meses todavía para que volviera… Me pregunto si Yuuki-san sabe algo de esto…_

**Flash Back OFF**

-Eso fue lo que me dijo el… ahora, ¿Cuál es la razón?

-¿Por qué te interesa tanto?

**-**Simple, es nuestra misión cuidar a los niños, no se si tengas intenciones con ellos…

**Kazuki miro asombrado a Sasuke.**

-_"Asi que… esto es ser un ninja ¿eh?" _Simple…

-¿…?

-Quiero… quiero reconquistar a Yuuki.

**Kiba despertó de un golpe y aparto a Sasuke de Kazuki.**

-¡SI DE CHICAS SE TRATA YO TE AYUDO!

**Kazuki lo miro con los ojos en blanco, luego se rió.**

-Acepto la ayuda, Kiba-kun **–Dijo el mientras se reía.**

-Hmp, yo no ayudo…

-¡Ohhh vamos Sasuke! Sakura no esta aquí contigo, date un… -**Kiba** **callo al ver que Sasuke lo miraba con el Sharingan… y feo.**

-¿No era que habíamos quedado en que me dejarías en paz con serle infiel a Sakura, Kiba?

-L-lo siento… ahora, se b-bueno y desactiva el sharingan…

-Hmp **– Sasuke cerró los ojos, y los volvió a abrir ya sin el sharingan, se levanto y tomo a Miharu en brazos –** Hora del baño… **-Luego se fue con Miharu al interior de la casa, estaban en el jardín.**

-Veo que Sasuke-kun es muy serio a la hora de tener una relación… ojala yo hubiera sido como el

-¡Pero el esta enfermo!

-¿De?

-Es… un maldito celoso de mier…** -Justo cuando iba a terminar la frase, un misterioso kunai pasa cerca de la cabeza de Kiba. Kazuki y Kiba miraron para saber de donde había venido ese kunai, y se encontraron con la mirada de Sasuke - **¡¡SASUKE!! ¡DIOS! No juegues con eso…

-No juego… fallé…** -Luego volvió al interior de la casa dejando a Kiba con orejas de conejo puestas **_(N/T: Para aquellos que ven D. Gray-Man solo imagínense a Kanda como Sasuke y a Lavi como Kiba XD)_

--

**Sasuke se dedicaba a bañar a Miharu, esta ves Miharu no jugaba y estaba muy seria, Sasuke se extraño, normalmente Miharu lo mojaba y le daba jalones de flequillo… pero ahora, ella estaba muy tranquila, tanto, que daba miedo, o eso creía Sasuke…**

-Mocosa…

**Y la mocosa lo miro con lagrimas en los ojos sorprendiendo a Sasuke.**

-¿Ah?

-S… S… S…

-…

**Miharu comenzó a llorar y luego gritó algo que no se esperaba Sasuke…**

-¡¡SAUCEEE!!

-¿¡S-Sauce?! ¿Qué coño es eso?

**De la nada, una risotada se escucho, era fácil descubrir que la risa pertenecía Kiba, el cual, entró al baño.**

-Miharu-chan, ¿Qué es Sauce?

**Miharu señalo a Sasuke.**

-Sauce-un…

**Sasuke se quedo en su primer shock del día. Kiba miro a Miharu, luego a Sasuke y luego… se rió.**

-Al parecer, ha dicho su primera palabra y fue "Sasuke"… - **Y volvió a reír… mucho.**

-Ella ha dicho "Sauce"…

-Si, pero luego agrego el "un", además te señalo, **TU** eres "Sauce-un" **–Kiba volvió a reír –** Toma en cuenta de que es un bebé aun

**Sasuke miró a Miharu feo, muy feo, ¿Cómo podía confundir "Sasuke" con "Sauce"? Niña tonta, molesta… y tonta… y molesta. Saco a Kiba del baño a la fuerza y cerro la puerta. Se acercó a Miharu y le dijo:**

-Haber, mocosa… di "Sa-su-ke"

-¡Sauce!

**Gota.**

-SA-SU-KE, mocosa tonta…

-SA-U-CE, osa nta…

**Doble gota.**

-… Di KI-BA

-K… Kiba

**Triple gota… mas una vena en la sien al escuchar otra risotada de Kiba aun mas fuerte que la anterior.**

-¡Miharu-chan es una niña prodigio! **–Grito Kiba. Sasuke se enojo más.**

-¡¿PRODIGIO DICES?! ¿Como una mocosa puede confundir Sauce con Sasuke?... ¡Ridículo!

-¡¡Sauce, sauce, sauce, sauce!! **–Gritaba ella mientras alzaba los brazos hacia Sasuke.**

-So so Sasuke… **-Y volvió a reír. Luego de reírse un buen rato, se percato de que Kazuki estaba sentado en el suelo con un aura oscura alrededor mientras que con sus dedos hacia circulitos.**

**-**¿Kazuki?

-Miharu… **-Luego miro a Kiba con unas cascadas de lagrimas en los ojos - **¡Creí que su primera palabra seria "Mamá" o en todo caso "Papá"! ¡Pero NO!... Fue el nombre de su primer niñera... y para colmo es niñero –**Y el aura oscura se hizo más grande. Kiba se alejo mientras lo miraba con pena.**

**De un momento a otro, Kiba y Kazuki se percatan de que la puerta principal se había abierto de golpe. **

-¿Miharu-chan? ¿Kaidoh-kun? ¿Kidoh-kun?

**Kazuki reconoció esa voz al instante, su corazón latió más rápido e inconcientemente se sonrojo. Kiba sonrió al ver este acto.**

-Yuuki…

--

**Hinata esperaba sentada a Naruto bajo la sombra de un árbol, habían decidido tener un día solamente para ellos.**

-¡¡Baby!!

**Hinata sonrió y se sonrojo -** ¡Naruto-kun!

**Nada mas Naruto llego, se sentó, abrazó a Hinata para después posar sus labios sobre los de ella.**

-¡Pareciera que han sido años sin vernos!

-Naruto-kun… nos vimos ayer…

-Lo se… pero para mi fueron años –**Dijo el mientras se rascaba la cabeza.**

**Hinata pareció recordar algo de un momento a otro.**

-Na-Naruto-kun… ¿Dónde aprendiste a hacer lo de "anoche"? **–Pregunto ella tímidamente.**

-Oh eso… te apuesto a que crees que lo aprendí de Kakashi-sensei o de Ero-sennin, ¿Cierto?

**Hinata asintió mientras cerraba los ojos.**

-Pues no…

-¿Entonces de quien?

-Yo… veras, suelo tomar mucho ejemplo de cierta persona…

-¿De?

-De… Sasuke

**Hinata abrió los ojos de golpe. ¿De Sasuke-kun? El Apocalipsis se acerca…**

-¿Te interesa escuchar mi… historia? **– Al parecer de Hinata, era una historia algo vergonzosa, ya que Naruto se sonrojo y mucho.**

**Hinata asintió nuevamente.**

-¿Recuerdas la fiesta de Ino del año pasado?

**De nuevo, ella asintió.**

-¿Segura? Es una historia larga y algo complicada de contar…

-Estoy segura Naruto-kun… tengo… curiosidad

-De acuerdo…

_**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**_

_Lo se, me van a matar por dejarlo ahí y por hacerlo tan corto XD_

_**Pero vamos, que para escribir lo que tengo pensado necesito preparación mental y nuevas palabras en mi escaso vocabulario… después de todo, un **_**lemmon**_** no se hace por si solo ¿o si? XDD**_

_Espero y me disculpen por la enorme tardanza, pero ya saben el porque, es que… dios, no encuentro las palabras necesarias para escribir lo que tengo pensado ¡Pero! Mi sensei me dio ánimos (Pone los ojos al estilo de Lee) ¡Y por eso estoy segura que podré hacerlo! _

_**Pero, como se que me tardare un poco mas, dije **__**"Al menos pon la cosa fea que tienes escrita para que sepan que sigues viva… aunque claro, te mataran después de eso XDD"**__** Asi que, ahí tienen esto que mas bien fue una especie de lo que todos odiamos… "Capitulo de Relleno" XDD**_

_º Siente miradas amenazantes y tiene la sensación de que hay muchos objetos punzantes tras de ella º_

_**Bueno, si me dan ideas puede que me tarde menos – **_

_Eso es todo lo que tengo que decir respecto a __**"**__**En los primeros**__**"…**__ ahora, vamos con __**"**__**Sacrificios por amor**__**"**_

_**El otro día recibí un review y me dio mucho gusto el ver que aun recibo reviews de ese fic después de tantos meses sin actualizar (Ya casi vamos al año XD), asi que.**_

_Pretendo eliminar ese fic_

_**- PARA editar los capítulos y volverlos a publicar de una manera mas… no se XD pero pretendo hacer que se vea mejor, y como no estoy segura, necesito sus opiniones mis amores –**_

_º Tómese nota de que NO voy a tomar absolutamente nada del manga º_

_**¿Me regalan un comentario en un review para saber su opinion mis amores? Los amare mas de lo que ya lo hago... si es que eso e posible o.o**_

_Sussy se despide… tiene que hacer tarea XDD_

**º Quiero Uchiha Haruno Baby´s… y un buen novio XDDD º**


	10. Chapter 10

* * *

_**Sussy is not dead...**_

* * *

_¡HOLA! ¿Cuánto tiempo no? n.n (Evita Kunais, perros, tomates, gatos, cojines, moar tomates y algunos objetos punzantes)_

_Ok, esta vez, me pase con el tiempo, pero… tengo una excusa. _

_Me he graduado felizmente de la secundaria, luego de unos días, hice el examen de admisión para la preparatoria, el 28 de julio de 2008, me dieron los resultados y… JODER ¡APROVE! º Comienza a saltar º Wiiii y por la emoción, esta diske autora se ha puesto a terminar este cap._

_**El cual CONTIENE **__**lemmon**__**.**_

_(¿Debería subir rating? Aunque lo dudo XD)_

_**--**_

_**- Bueno, haber, aclaremos dudas -**_

"_**¿Porque Sakura no apareció en el cap anterior?" **_

_Simple, porque a partir de unos cuantos capis ni Miharu, Kaidoh, Kidoh, Yuuki y Kazuki volverán a aparecer asi que despidámonos de nuestra beba favorita…_

"_**¿Por qué Sasuke aun no vuelve a Konoha ni hace sus maletas XD?"**_

_Porque, dije que aun faltaban 6 días para que volviera a Konoha, en 3 días le llega el mensaje, y en otros 3 vuelve a Konoha, digamos que apenas ha pasado 1_

"_**¿Por qué tan corto el capitulo anterior?"**_

_PORQUE se suponía que en el cap anterior iba haber un lemmon, pero, si lo pongo seria el primero que hago y no se exactamente que palabras usar XD_

"_**¿Miharu le robara el novio a Sakura?"**_

_Si… XDDDDD_

--

**MILES DE GRACIAS A:**

- **Bongio**_ (Es que un buen novio hace mucha falta XDD) - _**Karenxita-Akime Maxwell**_ – _**lunaleen**_ (Me alegro de que te haya hecho feliz ;D!) - _**zyafany-company**_ (Seh, Miharu le robara el novio XDD) – _**alexavenuz**_ – _**chalitzadurazo** (OMFG **x.o** me ha dolido el golpe T.T XD) - **Esme-chan TS-DN**_ - _**karoru01**_ - _**-Sakuritah-** (Créeme, Naruto es prácticamente inocente XD) - **tema.chan.90**_ (Duda aclarada ;3) - _**setsuna17**_ - _**Black Cronos**_ – _**NollasBlack** - **minako uchiha yuki**_(Muchísimas Gracias!!)__** - **_**always mssb**_** – **_**linauchiha** - **Giuli-Uchiha93**_(pues la verdad no se XD es que, veras, yo me vi algunos capis de Naruto hablados ya en ingles y pues a veces la pronunciación de algunos nombres cambia XD. Era yo o a veces parecía que decían "Saskey" o "Saucey" XD) - _**Naomychan** _(Jojojo es que Kiba desea morir en manos de Sauce XDD)_ - **Mimy-chan** _(Yo también odio el relleno ;o; y OMFG Thankiees!!)_ - **Fersha Ryukaze**_ – _**samzer** _(Miles de Gracias!!)_ – **Rilka** – **Tsuki **_(OMFG!! JAMAS pensé que alguien me dijera sensei por mis fics!! OMFG Muchísimas Gracias!! I love you XD) - _**Honeykiss**_ (Muchas Gracias!! Y sabes? Algo asi tenia planeado para Sasuke XD!)-_ **AZuKaGe JeJe lArgA HiStoRiA** (_Oh asi que ¿fui recomendada? ¡Dios que emoción! ¡Dale las gracias a tus amigas y muchísimas gracias a ti por el cumplido!) _- **natsumy black** – **yanreypurpura** – **Maten **_(Muchísimas gracias, si algún día necesito ayuda, que será lo mas seguro te la pediré, ¡miles de gracias! n.n)_

_(Si alguien me falto ya saben, Sussy es la chica mas despistada que pudieron haber conocido ;o;)_

_¡Me encantan los reviews que me dejan, de verdad se los agradezco mucho, he recibido mucho apoyo por ustedes!_

--

Y por cierto... ¡Que poca confianza le tienen a Naru-chan! XDD

--

* * *

**En los primeros**

**By**

**Sussy-chan**

* * *

**Sakura se quedo en estado de shock. Kakashi la miraba con una sonrisa mientras sostenía tres paquetes en las manos. Anko la miraba con una sonrisa maliciosa, su movía las piezas correctas haría sufrir a Haruno un tiempo…**

-Ka-Kakashi-se-sensei… ¿Qué acabas de decir?

-Que felicidades por el nuevo individuo en tu familia…

-Pero… ninguna de mis hermanas o mi madre esperan hijos…

-Oh lo se, hablaba de ti, ahora ¿Dónde pongo esto? Ahí verdad, bien lo pondré -**El sensei seguía con la sonrisa en su rostro mientras muy campantemente entraba a la casa de Sakura para colocar los paquetes que llevaba sobre una mesa. Anko seguía de pie en la entrada mientras la miraba de la misma forma.**

-¿D-e que hablas?** –Anko soltó una risa, entro a la casa y cerro la puerta fuertemente.**

-Se refiere a que ya conocemos tu secreto, mocosa… estas embarazada del niño Uchiha, ¿verdad?

**Sakura palideció. La sonrisa de Anko se amplio mas.**

-E-so no es verdad... Es una mentira **–Dijo ella tratando de no ponerse nerviosa.**

**-¡**Aquí la mentirosa eres tu! –**Entonces Anko le mostró un papel y Sakura palideció más al saber que papel era.**

"_Los análisis de su embarazo__"_

-Bueno… no gano nada mas con negarlo… es verdad, estoy...

-Si te cuesta decírnoslo a nosotros, ¿Cuánto no te costara decírselo a Sasuke?

**Sakura bajo la mirada… pero luego la levanto para decir:**

-¡¡Quiero chocolate!! **–Y salio corriendo a la cocina **–¡¡AHHHH NO HAY!!

**Kakashi miro con miedo a Sakura, nunca había visto a su ex alumna tan histérica desde la vez que Sasuke se aparto de ella 5 minutos en el festival de San Valentín.**

-Necesito chocolate Kakashi-sensei…

-¿Y que se supone que haga yo?

**Sakura guardo silencio, luego entro a una habitación para buscar "algo". Salio y se dirigió a Kakashi y puso ese "algo" en su mano.**

-Necesito que me compres chocolate si o si… -**Dijo ella mientras lo miraba con una mirada aun mas potente que el mismo sharingan de Itachi. Kakashi no tuvo de otra más que salir corriendo a la tienda más cercana. Anko miraba con pena y burla a Kakashi, no lo había visto tan asustado desde la vez que ella le amarro a una cama, tomo un látigo y… la mujer sonrió al recordar tal escena.**

**Sakura la miraba con curiosidad, Anko lo noto y le dijo.**

-¿Quieres saber como hacer a tu chico tu esclavo sexual?

**Sakura miro con más curiosidad y asintió.**

-Prácticamente Anko-sensei. Necesito saber… me gusta tener el control –**Y sonrió maliciosamente junto con Anko.**

* * *

**Naruto se encontraba serio, pensaba la manera de decirle a su novia como fue que aprendió esas técnicas tan… pero el Rubio descubrió que no seria nada fácil explicarle a Hinata con detalles. Un fuerte sonrojo cubrió el rostro de Naruto al recordar lo sucedido en la fiesta de Ino, recordar como tu mejor amigo recorre el cuerpo de tu mejor amiga con sus manos es duro…**

-Naruto-kun… ¿Me dirás ahora? **–Pregunto Hinata mientras ponía cara de niña buena.**

-Bien… primero que nada, JAMAS de los JAMASES se lo menciones a Sakura-chan… sino, me mata…

**Hinata se asusto, asi que solamente asintió.**

-Bien… todo comenzó con la competencia de bebidas…

**Flash Back:**

**Los chicos se habían puesto algo ebrios después de la competencia. Por diversión, los chicos decidieron tener una "victima" esa noche, y todos votaron porque fuera Naruto, asi que, como el chico se encontraba en un mal estado, lo amarraron con una cuerda (De pies a cabeza) y luego lo encerraron en el armario de Ino, el cual por obviedad se encontraba en la habitación de la aludida.**

-¡Ya fue su-sufuciente! ¡Sáquenme de aquí!

-Es "Suficiente" no "Sufuciente" baka… te quedaras ahí solo por algunas horas, mas tarde regresamos por ti…

-¡NO ME JO…** -Pero Naruto no pudo terminar, ya era demasiado tarde, los chicos ya se habían ido**- Joder...

**Naruto intentó desatarse, ya que era algo muy sencillo para un ninja, desgraciadamente, su estado no le ayudaba mucho, asi que se dio por vencido. Unos minutos después, Naruto pudo escuchar como se abría la puerta, esperando que fueran los chicos miro por las rendijas del armario pero lo que encontró lo dejo frió.**

-¿Estas segura que podemos hacerlo aquí?

-Si, si, Ino cerda me dijo que nos prestaría su cuarto para nuestras "cosas" Sa-su-ke-kun

-Mmm…

-Sasuke-kun no arruines el momento con tus…

-No es eso… sino que tengo la leve impresión de que no tenemos que hacer esto aquí…

-Ya te dije que tenemos "permiso" Sasuke-kun… ahora –**La chica se tiro de espalda a la cama –**Hazme tuya** –Le ordeno mientras se reía.**

**El chico la miro con una sonrisa picarona **-¿Esta segura la señorita de esto? No te importara que pueda entrar… Lee y haga una escena cuando vea que yo te…

-Shhhh te dije que no arruinaras el momento** –Comentó ella molesta mientras se sentaba en la cama –**Es que… ¿no soy atractiva esta noche Sasuke-kun?** –Pregunto mientras ponía una cara de "Niña inocente"**

**El Uchiha no se podía negar que su novia se veía hermosa esa noche, aquel vestido negro que le llegaba arriba de las rodillas que se aplacaba perfectamente a su delicada figura, el poco maquillaje que llevaba la hacia lucir bella… Sasuke se sentó frente a ella y la miro directamente a los ojos mientras se acercaba lentamente a ella. El corazón de la chica comenzó a latir muy rápido e inconcientemente se sonrojo. Sasuke se detuvo justo antes de juntar sus labios…**

-No, no eres atractiva…

-¡¡BAKA!!** –Sakura se levanto de la cama y se disponía a salir de la habitación – **Joder Uchiha, tu si que sabes como destruir momentos, tengo ganas de matarte, pero para que no me lleven a la cárcel mejor me voy. ¡Ah! Y puedes estar seguro que desde hoy ya no viviré en tu casa, mañana mismo me regreso a la mía y…

-¿Quieres callarte, exagerada?

-¡¿QUE ME CALLE?!

-No grites mujer…

-¡¡AH TU…!!

-¿Quieres dejarme terminar mi frase de una jodida vez?** –Le pidió el mientras la tomaba del brazo y la arrojaba a la cama para colocarse sobre ella mientras le sujetaba ambas muñecas –**Dije que no eres atractiva…

-Ya te escuche, con una vez es suficiente, ahora quítate de encima si no quieres que use mi fuerza contra ti y…

-Eres mucho más que atractiva… Sakura…

-… ¿Eh?

-De no ser asi, no estaría contigo en este momento… ¿Sabes? La mujer que va a rehacer mi clan tiene que ser atractiva… y no por nada te escogí a ti… baka

-Sasuke-kun… me encanta cuando tomas de mas, siempre terminas diciendo cosas lindas de las cuales mañana no te acordaras…

-Hmp… luego dices que soy yo el que arruina momentos… y sigo teniendo la leve impresión de que no tenemos que hacer esto aquí…

-Sasuke… porfavor… **-Lo miro ella suplicante. Sasuke tuvo que usar al máximo su autocontrol para no quitarse la ropa el mismo, arrancarle ese diminuto vestido a Sakura – Con los dientes – y hacerle cosas que ni Jiraiya en sus más profundos sueños eróticos con Tsunade habría hecho. Así que en vez de tener sexo rápido y salvaje (Que era el que a el le gustaba) decidió tener uno lento y cursi (Como a Sakura le gustaba). Sakura lo miro con una sonrisa al saber las intenciones del Uchiha y acerco sus labios a los de el. Se besaron lenta y apasionadamente ante los muy, muy abiertos ojos de Naruto, el cual seguía sin creerse lo que observaba desde el armario.**

**El Uzumaki se sentía muy incomodo, además que sabia que no era correcto, solo tenia la alternativa de llamarlos y decirles que lo sacaran de ahí para que ellos pudieran tener sus asuntos cómodamente. Si, eso iba ha hacer… Después de todo, nada malo podría pasar ¿O si?**

-Sa… **- Pero antes de terminar una imagen de el siendo cruelmente torturado por un Genjutsu provocado por el sharingan de Sasuke para después ser masacrado por los increíblemente fuertes golpes de Sakura. Así que quedo frió una vez mas, no quería morir tan joven, aun tenía que ser el Hokage. Naruto, desesperado, cerró fuertemente los ojos, pero, fue en vano. Los gemidos y suspiros que salían de la boca de su mejor amiga los cuales eran provocados por su mejor amigo eran difíciles de ignorar. Este era un golpe aun más fuerte que los que había recibido por espiar – Junto a Kiba – los baños de las chicas. De pronto, comenzó a sentir calor, mucho calor. Al instante supo que no servia de nada cerrar los ojos asi que, si iba a estar presente cuando sus mejores amigos se "amaban" mejor ver la "película" que solo escucharla.**

**Naruto pudo observar como Sasuke acariciaba las piernas de Sakura mientras besaba su cuello lentamente, Sakura estaba totalmente sonrojada y tenia los ojos cerrados mientras que en su rostro había una cara de total satisfacción, Naruto entendió al instante que Sasuke debía ser el puto amo del sexo, porque, a Sakura no la complacías ni comprándole cajas y cajas del chocolate mas fino y delicioso; En cambio, Sasuke, con la simple acción de besarla en el cuello y acariciarle las piernas… ¡Decidido! Sasuke seria su ídolo de ahora en adelante, claro que jamás se lo diría.**

-¡Sa-Sasuke-kun!** –Exclamó la pelirosa cuando el joven rozo su mano con la intimidad de la chica. Sasuke la miro divertido y se detuvo. Sakura lo miro enojada, ¿Por qué mierda se había detenido en lo mejor? –**Sasuke… ¿Por qué te detienes?

-Porque siento que nos están observando** –Naruto desde el armario se puso azul, luego se puso blanco cuando Sasuke dio una fugaz mirada al armario para luego mirar a Sakura **–Pero, ya que insistes en continuar…** -Sasuke se acerco al rostro de Sakura mientras ella lo veía sonrojada; el chico paso su lengua sobre los labios de la chica lentamente, Sakura volvió a cerrar los ojos dejándose llevar por las sensaciones que le provocaba su novio. Sasuke abandono su boca para regresar a su cuello, comenzó a darle pequeños mordiscos logrando asi, sacar leves gemidos de Sakura, los cuales eran su perdición.**

**A los pocos segundos una camisa y un vestido negro terminaron en el suelo ante la mirada atónita de un chico rubio. La Haruno se sonrojo al ver la manera en la que el la miraba, tal ves había sido mala idea no haberse puesto sostén…**

**Sasuke se agacho y volvió a besar los labios de Sakura, esta vez, de una manera algo violenta, Sakura sonrió entre el beso, su "cariñito" estaba perdiendo el control y le encantaba saber que la razón era ella. Sasuke miro de nuevo hacia el armario y sonrió, Naruto se quedo de piedra, ¿Se había dado cuenta Sasuke que el estaba ahí? ¡Mierda! Iba a morir pronto ¡Y lo haría virgen!**

**Dejo de besarla para dirigirse hacia sus senos, quería probar aquel par de **_**"fresitas"**_** que lo estaban volviendo loco… Ella se preguntaba, ¿Cómo era capaz Sasuke de provocarle todo eso con unos simples toqueteos? Sasuke sonrió con malicia y dirigió su mano derecha hacia cierta parte de Sakura, sabia que al tocarla, ella explotaría y de paso lo haría el.**

-Sa-sasuke…-** El mordió uno de sus senos en señal de respuesta - **¿Po-porque l-lo es-tas haciendo tan lento?

**Sasuke levanto su cabeza y la miro fijamente, luego sonrió con malicia y contestó –**Para dar un mejor espectáculo, _nena…_** -Sakura lo miro con una interrogante en su rostro, pero cambio su expresión en el momento en el que Sasuke le quito rápidamente la ultima prenda que quedaba en ella.**

**El Uchiha puso cara de molestia, **_**mini-sasuke**_** pedía a gritos hacer a Sakura suya ya, pero su pequeño **_**invitado**_** tenía que disfrutar el espectáculo un poco más… sonrió con malicia al ver el rostro de Sakura; sonrojada, con los ojos cerrados y dejando salir leves suspiros, definitivamente esa mujer lo estaba volviendo loco.**

**Sakura se canso de esperar, enterró una de sus manos en el cabello de Sasuke y con la otra se dirigió hacia el cierre del pantalón del Uchiha, a los pocos segundos, el pantalón termino en **_**U.L.N.I.D. ("Un lugar no identificado") **_**dejando a Sasuke solo en sus boxers. Sakura fue ahora la que sonrió con malicia, tomo la cabeza de Sasuke haciendo que este acercara su rostro al de ella para besarse. Con la mano que tenia libre logró quitarle esa prenda que le prohibía la libertad a mini-sasuke. Sasuke se estremeció cuando sintió la mano de su chica acariciar su miembro, ese era el fin de su auto control.**

**Se separo de ella y se acomodo entre sus piernas, ella sonrió, por fin había llegado el momento del éxtasis.**

-Sasuke-kun… -**Lo abrazó, quedando asi su boca al lado de su oído **_–Hazme tuya… -_**Dijo con un susurro encantador. Sasuke cerró los ojos y la complació. Entro en ella de una sola estocada, sacándole a la pelirosa un fuerte gemido, el comenzó a moverse lentamente dentro de ella, la pelirosa disfrutaba las sensaciones que aquel contacto le provocaba. De la nada, se detuvo (sabrá Dios de donde saco las fuerzas para hacerlo), logrando asi que la pelirosa lo miraba enojada. Pero antes de poder protestar, Sasuke la pego por completo a su cuerpo, se dio la vuelta quedando ahora el abajo y la pelirosa arriba de el.**

-Muévete…-**Ordeno el con una sonrisa burlona.**

**Sakura se rió, secretamente le encantaba cuando el la trataba asi (O eso pensó Naruto al ver la reacción de la pelirosa); coloco sus manos en el pecho de Sasuke y comenzó un vaivén de arriba abajo…**

**Fin Flash back**

-¡¡NARUTO-KUUN!!** –Grito la chica muy, muy sonrojada.**

-¡Shhh! Para mi es tan penoso decirlo al igual que para ti escucharlo Baby** –El –sonrojado – Uzumaki tomo aire –**Por eso, NO puedes decirle nada de esto a Sakura-chan… no quiero morir… además ya tuve suficiente con Bakasuke amenazándome con decirle a Sakura, ya que el muy bastardo sabia desde un principio que yo estaba ahí, pero el quería hacerme sufrir por haber besado a Sakura-chan cuando el no estaba aquí… ¡Ah! Pero en ese entonces aun no éramos novios Hinata-chan.

**Entonces Hinata se dio cuenta de algo y se quedo de piedra.**

-Fue tan penoso Baby… mire a Bakasuke haciendo cosas… _"nuevas"…_**-Hinata, aun en shock, comenzó a dar leves golpes en el brazo del Uzumaki mientras intentaba en vano articular palabra alguna –** ¡Además que vi a Sakuraniñabuena-chan desnuda! ¡Y brincando sobre Sasuke!** –Hinata se puso más blanca de lo que ya estaba –**Ahh pero tu eres mas bella, no te enojes baby, no fue apropósito. **–La Hyuuga no se sonrojo, sino que se asusto y se ponía más y más pálida.**

-Entonces… ¿tú viste a Sakura y a Sasuke tener relaciones sexuales, Naruto?** –Dijo una voz a sus espaldas.**

-Pues si, en pocas palabras, vi a mis dos mejores amigos te… ner… se…xo… -**Naruto observo a Hinata, la cual estaba mas blanca que nunca, y tenia una mirada de horror en su rostro, y ahora el, sabia la razón.**

**El rubio miro lentamente hacia atrás para encontrarse con la imagen mas aterradora que había visto en su corta y miserable vida…**

_-Sakura-chan…_

* * *

_Lo se, el lemmon fue de lo mas feo y aburrido que hayan leído en su vida, pero es el primero que hago, y con sueño (Inner: Lo hizo a las 5 de la mañana, asi que si hay fallos muy feos en el cap, pide enormes disculpas XDD) por cierto, agradezco mucho a Valerya-sama (Una muy cercana amiga mía, I love you val xD,) por haberme apoyado en estos días con este intento fallido de lemmon, ¡thankiees so much! n.n_

_Y lo se, ¡mátenme! El cap es muy corto T.T_

_--_

**¡Otra cosina!**

_Saben, he querido decirles esto desde hace tiempo, pero siempre se me olvida XD. Haber, varias personas me han dejado sus correos por medio de los reviews, pero déjenme decirles que no aparecen, ¿Porque? Porque Fanfiction no lo permite :O  
_

_Si alguien me quiere en sus contactos pueden mirar en mi profile, me agregan y me dicen de donde lo hicieron porque luego me confundo XD_

* * *

**¿Me regalarían un bello review?**

– **Thankiees – **

"_**Quiero Uchiha Haruno Baby's… y sigue queriendo un buen novio XD"**_

* * *


	11. Chapter 11

* * *

_OMGZ siento que ha pasado un milenio desde que entre a Fanfiction, gosh XD_

_Lo siento… hoy no hay escusas, no diré "La escuela lalala" poke no será verdad… tuve 3 meses de vacaciones y ahora solo me quedan 2 semanas de ellas XDDD, solo decir que lo siento._

_Pero, al menos una cosa buena pude escribir, que es el regreso de Sasuke y su reacción de cuando sepa la noticia, lo cual NO viene en este cap. XDDDD_

_Gracias a todos aquellos que me dejaron un review, son un amor (L)_

_Los sigo amando mucho-_

_La preparatoria… es hermosa… XDDDDD Dios, yo odiaba la secundaria, la odiaba mucho, __Believe__it!__ XD_

_Pero la preparatoria… uf es otro mundo, lo amo, he hecho amigos maravillosos, los maestros no son tan malos como pensé, aunque apenas pase del primer semestre, en dos semanas comienzo el segundo… __además de los amigos maravillosos conocí a cierta persona que me cambio la vida y aun no se si para bien o para mal, solo diré que esa persona me ha hecho cursi sin ser nada mas que un amigo, ya sabrán a lo que me refiero…__ hahaha xD_

_**ACLARO UNA COSA:**_

_**No abandonare el fic, NO SEÑOR, aunque me tarde meses en actualizar, pero lo hare, seguro, no pienso abandonar a este fic…**_

_

* * *

  
_

**En los primeros**

**By**

**Sussy-chan**

**

* * *

  
**

_-Entonces… ¿tú viste a Sakura y a Sasuke tener relaciones sexuales, Naruto?__** –Dijo una voz a sus espaldas.**_

_-Pues si, en pocas palabras, vi a mis dos mejores amigos te… ner… se…xo… -__**Naruto observo a Hinata, la cual estaba mas blanca que nunca, y tenia una mirada de horror en su rostro, y ahora el, sabia la razón.**_

_**El rubio miro lentamente hacia atrás para encontrarse con la imagen más aterradora que había visto en su corta y miserable vida…**_

_-Sakura-chan…_

_

* * *

  
_

**Que bello era el mundo… había muchas flores de colores, el cielo era de color morado, el cual tenia nubes esponjosas de color naranja y lila, también había un arco iris. Curiosamente había muchas Hinatas vestidas de diferentes trajes de animales, había Hinata-conejo, Hinata-gato, Hinata-pez etc. Además, todas le sonreían mientras se sonrojaban.**

-¡Naruto-kun! **–Le gritaban las Hinata-gato** -¡Ven a jugar con nosotras! **–Pero las Hinata-conejo también querían jugar y las dos opciones, eran muy tentadoras para el rubio.**

**Para la sorpresa de todos, comenzó a llover… Un momento, ¿desde cuando llovía Ramen? Y ¿desde cuando había tantas Hinatas? Fue entonces cuando supo que estaba soñando… ¿Por qué? porque los sueños asi no se hacen realidad…**

* * *

-Naruto-kun… **-Le susurro una joven.**

**El uzumaki lentamente abrió los ojos para encontrarse con otros que demostraban preocupación y alivio a la vez.**

-¿Dónde estoy?

-En el hospital.

-Siento como si me hubieran pasado encima muchos elefantes, luego que me picotearan muchas aves y que me hubieran mordido muchos perros rabiosos. **–El joven intento sentarse pero fue en vano, el dolor era mucho.**

-No te muevas, tienes varias costillas rotas, un brazo roto y es una suerte que no te haya dado en tus puntos vitales…

**Entonces fue ahí cuando el rubio recordo la paliza que le había propinado la pelirosa, cada golpe, cada palabra, cada todo.**

**-** … ¿¡No he muerto?! **–La pelinegra negó.**

-Tsunade-sama detuvo a Sakura antes de que pudiera hacerlo. Tus gritos de dolor llegaron hasta su despacho.

**Naruto puso cara de niño bueno, tendría que hacerle muchos favores a la vieja para agradecerle por salvarle la vida. El rubio pareció recordar algo y miro a Hinata fijamente, la cual lo miraba interrogante.**

-Baby… ¿Me harías un favor? **–Ella asintió -** ¿Te vestirías de Conejita por mi? **–La inocente chica lo miro confundida y parpadeo varias veces, ¿Para que quería Naruto eso? Pero la mirada de suplica que le dedicaba el Uzumaki era demasiado… ¿Cómo podía decirle que no? Le dedico una tierna sonrisa mientras cerraba los ojos y se sonrojaba.**

-¡Por supuesto que si Naruto-kun! **–El sonrió con malicia, tal vez, solo tal vez, los sueños si se hacían realidad…**

* * *

  


* * *

  


**Sakura estaba en su casa, se encontraba recostada en la cama que compartía con Sasuke, en sus manos tenía una almohada y sumergió su rostro en ella. Sonrió. Tenia el olor de Sasuke, lo extrañaba tanto. Giro su cabeza hacia un extremo de la cama y miro que en un pequeño mueble estaba una foto de ellos dos, ella lo abrazaba por detrás mientras se reía y el simplemente tenia esa sonrisa de superioridad que ella en 'secreto' amaba. Ese había sido el día de cuando se hicieron novios… **

**Flash Back:**

_-¡¡ERES UN IDIOTA!!__** –Se escucho por toda la villa de Konoha, tras unos minutos podemos observar a un Uchiha con cara de burla siendo perseguido por una Haruno con cara de querer matar a alguien.**_

_**Ambos chicos habían corrido por todo Konoha, ahora, se encontraban en el campo de entrenamiento en el que hicieron aquella prueba de los cascabeles. Sasuke estaba a unos cuantos metros frente a Sakura, la cual lo miraba con enojo.**_

_-Uchiha, di tus últimas palabras._

_-¿Por qué? ¿Por decir la verdad? No es mi culpa que Naruto me hiciera decir lo que yo pensaba que había cambiado en ustedes._

_-¿¡Y justamente tenias que empezar conmigo, bastardo!?_

_-Solo dije que lo único que había cambiado de ti es que tu mal carácter, tu fuerza y el tamaño de tu frente habían crecido –__**Le dijo con una sonrisa burlona.**_

_**Sakura no soporto mas y se acerco rápidamente a el con la clara intensión de pegarle un puñetazo, y lo logro. El Uchiha fue arrojado hacia un árbol. Sakura se quedo de piedra, no esperaba que el Uchiha se dejara golpea.**_

_-¡Agh! Vamos, que lo de el tamaño de tu frente era broma "Todo lo demás es cierto…" __**–Dijo el Uchiha mientras se levantaba.**_

_-Oh que sorpresa… no has muerto._

_**Sasuke se sorprendió –**__… ¿Acaso crees que un golpe así me mataría? El único que murió, fue el árbol __**– Ella comenzó a reírse.**_

_-Pues… con el hinchazón que tienes en tu mejilla yo diría que si __**–Sasuke se toco la mejilla para darse cuenta de que la chica tenia razón.**_

_**Sakura se acerco al Uchiha, alzo su mano lentamente a su mejilla y comenzó a curarla. El la miro fijamente, en realidad que la chica había cambiado en más aspectos. El tomo el brazo de Sakura, logrando que ella lo mirara confusa, el, con su otro brazo rodeo a la chica y la acerco a su pecho.**_

_**La chica puso los ojos en blanco y se sonrojo, ¿Por qué motivo Uchiha Sasuke la estaba "abrazando" cuando anteriormente ella había intentado "matarlo"? Tuvo que haberse golpeado fuertemente la cabeza cuando ella lo arrojo al árbol.**_

_-Sasuke… Etto… ¿Pasa al…_

_-Sakura_

_-¿Si?_

_-Gracias_

_**Sakura se altero y lo tomo por el cuello de la camisa que llevaba**__– ¿¡IDIOTA PIENSAS IRTE DE NUEVO?! ¡Te matare antes de que lo intentes! __**–Sasuke puso los ojos en blanco.**_

_-NO pienso irme otra ves…__** -Sakura lo soltó.**_

_**El suspiro **__-En verdad que has cambiado… _

_-¿Eh?_

_-Anteriormente hubieras dicho '¡Hare lo que sea por ti! ¡Si te quedas te juro que cada día seremos felices! ¡Si no puedes quedarte… llévame contigo!' o algo parecido… -__**Dijo mientras ponía una sonrisa de burlona al contemplar a una Sakura totalmente sonrojada mientras juntaba sus dedos al "Hinata Style".**_

_**-**__Ah… te acuerdas de todo eso… hahaha… que tiempos… -__**Sakura se quedo en silencio por unos momentos, luego pareció recordar algo, miro a Sasuke fijamente y le dijo**__- Sasuke…kun, cuando me dejaste inconsciente… ¿Qué hiciste? – __**Sasuke la miro y suspiro.**_

_-Antes de que terminaras en el suelo te sujete, te tome en brazos, me arrodille para dejarte la banca y nuevamente dije "Bah, eres una molestia"… luego te bese y me fui…_

_-Oh ya veo… _

_**3… 2… 1… 0…**_

_-¿¡QUE!? _

_**-**__Ah tengo hambre, iré a buscar a Naruto para que use uno de sus cupones en Ichiraku… ¿vienes?_

_-¡Espera un momento Uchiha! M-me… ¿besaste? _

_-No… _

_-Ah… __** -Exclamo con desilusión **__– Entonces mi primer beso se lo llevo Naruto__** –Sasuke le dedico una mirada fulminante, ella sonrió.**_

_-¿Qué mierda quieres decir?_

_-Que Naruto se llevo mi primer beso, ¿no es obvio?_

_**Sasuke la miro aun mas molesto, y Sakura no podía creer lo fácil que era provocarlo – **__Escucha…_

_-Escucho nada, no puedes reclamarme nada, ¡tú te fuiste y rechazaste mi amor por ti!_

_-¡NO te rechacé fenómeno!_

_-¿¡Fenómeno!? Idiota, el único fenómeno eres tú por creerte eso_

_-… _

_-¿Qué? ¿Acaso piensas que solo tú puedes hacer bromas "pesadas"?_

_-Yo NO bromeaba… y me voy, molestia… _

_-¡Sasuke-kun, espera!_

**Fin Flash Back.**

**Los pensamientos de Sakura fueron interrumpidos por un golpe que provenía de la puerta, tenía visitas. Se levanto perezosamente de la cama y se acerco lentamente a la puerta. Una vez abrió, se encontró con una sonriente Shizune. Sakura se extraño, no era normal ver a Shizune feliz, y menos en sus horas de trabajo, normalmente tendría cara de "muerta" por el duro trabajo que le ponía su maestra.**

-Sakura-san, Tsunade-sama quiere verte esta tarde, tiene algo que decirte…

-Iré ahora mismo…

-No, Sakura-san, en tu estado, no recomiendo que salgas a estas horas, el calor esta algo… fuerte **–Comentó la medico haciendo énfasis en "tu estado" - **Además, Tsunade-sama esta en una reunión con los ancianos… sabes lo mucho que tardan así que por eso dijo que prefería verte en la tarde.

-Bueno… iré alrededor de las 6, ¿esta bien? –**Shizune asintió y luego de una leve reverencia se fue. Sakura cerró la puerta lentamente, tenía curiosidad por saber lo que su maestra le diría. Alzo los hombros y se dirigió a la cocina, abrió una de las alacenas y tomo un pequeño chocolate. Lo miró fijamente.**

**-**Esto no esta bien… subiré de peso como siga comiendo así, Sasuke-kun me odiaría por gastar nuestro dinero en dulces… el los odia… **-Suspiro, pero aun así, se comió en chocolate rápidamente. Tranquilamente se dirigió hacia la recamara que compartía con Sasuke y se acostó sobre la cama boca abajo. Luego de un momento, giro su cabeza hacia la mesita que estaba al lado de la cama y nuevamente miro la foto donde estaban ella y Sasuke. Sonrió, se sentó y tomo la fotografía con ambas manos y miro fijamente al chico.**

-¿Sabes, Sasuke-kun? Vamos a ser padres… **-Susurro la chica mientras seguía mirando la foto -**… Por eso, tienes que volver pronto… -**Acerco el marco a su pecho -** Seguro si es un niño será igualito a ti… solo que el será mas lindo y mas sociable que tu, y si es una niña, será muy linda, sonriente, tierna… claro, igual que yo… sea lo que sea, espero que sea un ser fuerte y sano. **– Con una mano se acaricio el vientre con suavidad.**

-Ahora que lo pienso… tal ves me pase con Naruto… después de todo no fue su culpa, fue de Sasuke… **-La pelirosa se paro de golpe - **¡DIOS! Pobre Naruto… iré a disculparme y a curarle lo que pueda… _y cuando Sasuke vuelva se va a enterar…_

_

* * *

  
_

-Ino… ¿Esto te hace Sai?

-¡Shhh cállate Shikamaru y continua!

**Shikamaru sonrió.**

_

* * *

  
_

**Haruno Sakura se dirigía felizmente hacia la habitación en donde se encontraba Naruto, para disculparse le había comprado ramen. Suponía que Hinata estaba con el, así que ella le daría de comer, si la pelinegra no estaba ahí… entonces Naruto se moría de hambre. Luego de caminar un rato, llego a la habitación, se paro justo frente a la puerta, cerro los ojos y suspiro, luego sonrió y abrió la puerta… para luego cerrarla inmediatamente.**

**Sakura había visto algo malo… había visto a una coneja-humana curiosamente parecida a Hinata, sentada sobre Naruto mientras lo besaba… Tal vez… debería volver mañana…**

_-¡Ohh Hinata-chaaan!_

**Si, volvería mañana. Sakura prácticamente se alejo corriendo del lugar, no sin antes dejar el ramen frente a la puerta.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Sasuke se encontraba sentado en el pasillo de la casa que daba con el jardín. Por fin podía estar solo, Kazuki estaba teniendo una cita con su –de nuevo- futura esposa, Yuuki. Kiba había salido con Temari y los gemelos. La única persona que acompañaba a Sasuke era la pequeña Miharu, la cual estaba sentada a su lado igual de seria que el. Sasuke la miro, esa niña… era rara.**

-Oi, mocosa…

**La mocosa lo miro.**

-Hora de comer…** -Miharu comenzó a aplaudir con sus pequeñas manitas, cosa que hizo que Sasuke sonriera un poco, la tomo en brazos y se dirigió a la cocina, una vez ahí, colocó a Miharu en su silla especial, rápidamente Sasuke le dio una de esas papillas que tanto le gustaban a Miharu. La niña comenzó a comer tranquilamente, Sasuke la miraba, la niña dejo de comer un momento, tomo su pequeño plato y se lo alzo a Sasuke.**

**El chico alzo una ceja -¿**Me estas ofreciendo de comer?** –La niña asintió, ella ya era una chica muy lista, así que entendía bastante bien a su hombre favorito **–No tengo hambre… come tú.

**Miharu inflo sus mejillas y cruzo de brazos, estaba claro, no comería hasta que Sauce comiera un poco también. Sasuke giro los ojos fastidiado, pero no le quedo de otra. Con su dedo meñique, tomo un poco de la papilla y se lo metió a la boca **– ¿Feliz?

**La niña comenzó a aplaudir de nuevo en señal de que estaba contenta, luego siguió comiendo. Sasuke no pudo evitar que tal acto le causara cierta… ¿ternura? No lo sabía, dirigió lentamente su mano con toda la intensión de acariciar la cabeza de la feliz niña cuando sintió una presencia que no era conocida. Tomo a la niña en brazos y saco un Kunai. Luego de un momento, frente a el apareció un ninja de Suna, se relajo y dejo a la niña donde estaba anteriormente.**

-¿Tu eres Uchiha Sasuke? **–El Uchiha asintió –**Te ha llegado un mensaje desde Konoha** – El ninja le entrego una carta al Uchiha y luego de una reverencia se fue.**

**Sasuke miro la carta, se sorprendió que era de la Hokage -¿**Qué mierda querrá esta vieja**? –Sasuke fue golpeado por un pato de hule, miro molesto a Miharu –**Mocosa, ¿Por qué hiciste eso?** – Miharu le saco la lengua, Sasuke comprendió –**Ya… no diré groserías frente a ti… mocosa fea… **-Miharu le sonrió y continuo con su comida, Sasuke levanto el pato y lo dejo en la mesa de Miharu. **

**Se recargo en la pared y abrió la carta, comenzó a leerla sin interés alguno:**

"_¡Yo, Sasuke! ¿Cómo la llevas de niñera Uchiha? ¡¡Me alegro que bien!!!__**"**_

**Sasuke pudo imaginar a Tsunade riendo malévolamente mientras escribía eso.**

"_El motivo de esta, inesperada carta, porque puedo asegurar que esperabas alguna de Sakura…"_

-La matare** –Susurro, el pato de hule de nuevo cayo sobre su cabeza - **¡Miharu!** –Regaño el - **¿Ahora porque? **– Miharu le respondió con una señal de negación con su pequeño dedo –**Ya… no volveré a desearle cosas malas a la gente… **-Miharu seguía con su señal **-…Ni a hacérselas… **-Ella sonrió y pidió su pato, Sasuke se lo dio y continuo con su labor.**

"_Pero es precisamente por Sakura que la mando, necesito que regreses a Konoha lo mas pronto posible, no me importa que aun no hayas finalizado la misión… puesto que te contrataron por dos meses y solo ha pasado uno, pero te necesito aquí… digamos que, tienes labores mas importantes aquí, que haya en Suna, es una orden, Kiba se quedara, tu REGRESA ya Uchiha bastardo_

_Naturalmente hubiera echo que Shizune escribiera la carta, pero si lo hubiera echo no me hubiera podido divertir poniéndote mi hermosa despedida…._

_**Con amor, tu suegra"**_

**Sasuke arrugo la carta con un sonrojo enorme, desde que era novio de Sakura, Tsunade le pedía que en ves de "Hokage" "Godaime" etc.… le dijera "Suegra", pues la vieja loca (como le decía el), se consideraba la segunda madre de Sakura, ya tenía suficiente con la primera madre de la Rosa, la cual lo llamaba Sasuke-chan, ahora la vieja loca lo atormentaba con "Suegra" argh, mujeres raras. Luego de unos segundos se pregunto, que labores tan importantes tenía que hacer en Konoha… además dijo que tenía que ver con Sakura… en cuanto Kiba regresara de su cita se iría.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Kiba se encontraba en un pequeño parque junto con Temari y los gemelos, estos últimos se encontraban jugando a "La roña" (N/T: La traes, Pilla-Pilla etc.…) mientras que Temari y Kiba los vigilaban sentados en los columpios.**

-¿Cuánto mas tendrás que hacer esta "misión"? Chico perro…

-¡Ha! Por solo un mes más… eh sobrevivido al primero, el segundo será más fácil.

-Mmm en un mes te marchas ¿eh?

-Si, ¿Por qué?

-Que te parece… si antes de que te vayas… ¿me invitas a cenar?

**Kiba quedo en shock. Luego sonrió y asintió. Temari le devolvió la sonrisa.**

-Kiba tiene novia, Kiba tiene novia **–Comenzaron a cantar los gemelos.**

-¡Ustedes!** –Entonces Kiba comenzó a perseguirlos mientras ellos reían. Temari solo los miraba con una sonrisa en su rostro, el chico perro era divertido.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Kakashi y Anko caminaban tranquilamente por las calles de Konoha. Anko le había pedido a Kakashi que la acompañara a comprar unas cosas. Kakashi se sorprendió cuando Anko lo llevo a una tienda de nada más y nada menos que "bebes". Kakashi miró a Anko.**

-¿Planeas comprarle cosas a Sakura sin saber de que genero es la criatura?

-Sera niño estoy segura –** Dijo ella mientras se imaginaba a un pequeño Sasuke con ojos verdes corriendo por las calles de Konoha.**

-Pues yo diría que será niña** – Comentó el mientras se imaginaba a una pequeña Sakura con ojos negros corriendo por las calles de Konoha.**

-Ya entonces tú vas a la sección de niñas y yo a la de niños.

-No tiene caso… algunas de las cosas que compremos podrían ser inútiles…

-No lo serán…

-Claro que si, en el caso de que sea niño las cosas de niña serán inútiles.

-Dije que no, pase lo que pase, guardaremos esas cosas y las usaremos para nuestros hijos…

**Kakashi se sorprendió y le dedico una sonrisa a su mujer. Anko solo dijo "je" y se fue a la sección de niños y Kakashi a la de niñas.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Kiba llego a casa con los gemelos luego de dejar a Temari en la suya, al parecer Kazuki y Yuuki ya estaban en casa, ya que escuchaba mas de una voz. Kiba se adentro a la cocina para encontrar a los antes mencionados y a un Sasuke con una Miharu en brazos.**

-¿Eh? ¿Ya tienes que irte?

-¿Irte?** –Pregunto Kiba.**

-Si, la Hokage me mando una carta diciéndome que regresara a Konoha, según, tiene que ver con Sakura y labores más importantes que aquí...

-Tal ves un chico intenta bajarte a la novia Sasuke, y Tsunade planea evitarlo…

-Ni de coña… -**Yuuki y Kazuki rieron, Miharu estaba con la cabeza agachada.**

-Así que la afortunada chica que te tiene de novio se llama Sakura, Sasuke-kun…

**Sasuke miro a otro lado un poco avergonzado por el comentario de Yuuki.**

-Te agradezco mucho que te hayas hecho cargo de Miharu…** -Se acerco a el y tomo a Miharu en brazos – **Ella te quiere mucho Sasuke-kun, ¿no es así, Miharu-chan? –**La pequeña niña miro con ojos llorosos a Sasuke y asintió. Sasuke la miro con una sonrisa, le costaba admitirlo, pero era fácil tomarle cariño a esa mocosa molesta, era como Sakura: Llorona, fácil de querer, adicta a el y sobre todo, linda.**

-Iré por mis cosas… con su permiso –**Sasuke se adentro a la habitación que había estado ocupando en ese tiempo, el ya tenia todo listo, había preparado todo en cuanto leyó la carta, así que salió rápidamente y se fue hacia la entrada de la casa donde lo esperaban los demás.**

-Bueno, suerte con tu chica, Sasuke-kun…

-Y dile que tiene mucha suerte…

**Sasuke de nuevo se avergonzó, Yuuki reía.**

-Nee Sasuke… ¿Qué hay de mi?

-La vieja loca dijo que te quedaras… Bueno, me voy…** -Sasuke estaba dispuesto a irse pero Miharu comenzó a llorar…**

-¡¡¡Sauceeeeeeee!!!** –Sasuke la miro con sorpresa, no se esperaba… bueno en realidad si **–Sauce… -**La niña lo miro con sus ojos llorosos mientras alzaba sus brazos hacia el. Sasuke sonrió y se acerco a la niña, acaricio su cabeza con cariño, la niña dejo de llorar y sonrió.**

-Cuando crezcas, ve a visitarme a mi y a Sakura, le agradaras… y habla bien… suerte Kiba…

-¡Déjamelo a mi! –**Sasuke asintió y cuando se disponía a salir de la casa…**

-¡Adiós Sasuke-kun!** –Todos los presentes miraron con cara de WTF a la pequeña Miharu, la cual le hacia una señal a Sasuke de que se acercara, una ves lo hizo, Miharu tomo el rostro de Sasuke y le dio un beso al chico, sacándole un pequeño sonrojo, ¿razón? Realmente se parecía a Rosa…**

**

* * *

  
**

**Haruno Sakura se encontraba ahora, frente al despacho de su maestra, eran las 6:00 pm, la hora en la cual había acordado ir a ver a su maestra. Toco la puerta y espero a que su maestra dijera "¡Pase!", una vez lo hizo ella entro. Tsunade la recibió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.**

-Me alegro mucho de verte Sakura.

-Yo también, maestra.

-¿Cómo vas?

-¿Con que? –**El nerviosismo se hizo presente.**

-Sakura… soy medico y tengo derecho a revisar ciertos análisis… tales como los de embarazo.

**Sakura trago saliva, su maestra sabía su secreto. **

-Llevo dos meses… y la llevo bien, aunque tengo una adicción por el chocolate…

-Mmm no me extraña… dime, ¿Extrañas a Sasuke?

**Sakura se sorprendió **–Mucho, no se imagina cuanto Tsunade-sama…

**-**Pues te tengo noticias

-¿Qué clase de noticias?

-Mmm no se… tal vez algo que…

-Tsunade-sama… **-regaño Shizune.**

-Ah esta bien, Sakura siéntate porque te vas a caer… -**Sakura se asusto **– Tu novio viene…

-… ¿Perdón?

-En otras palabras, Uchiha Sasuke regresa en nada más y nada menos que en tres días.

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Esa tarde, todos, pero todos en Konoha pudieron escuchar un grito de felicidad proveniente de Haruno Sakura al escuchar que en tres días tendría a su novio, Sasuke, de vuelta.**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Esa tarde, todos, pero todos en Konoha pudieron escuchar un grito de horror proveniente de Haruno Sakura al recordar que en tres días tendría que decirle sobre su estado a Sasuke.**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Esa noche, ella no durmió.**

**

* * *

  
**

_Ok, ok XDDD_

_Se acerca el final… o principio que se yo, depende de mi imaginación._

_Omgz, Sasuke regresa kukuku, Miharu le dijo Sasuke a Sauce :o_

_XDD_

_En verdad espero que después de tanto tiempo aun haya alguien que recuerde este fic ._._

_¿Me regalarían un bello review?_

**Remember: No reviews, No fic.**

_Si hay alguna duda, háganmela saber y se las contestare, si hay algún error también, díganme, que como sabrán a Sussy le encanta escribir con sueño XDD_

"_Quiero Uchiha Haruno Baby's… y ya no se si quiero un buen novio XD"_

_

* * *

  
_


	12. Chapter 12

Este… ¿que debería decir? Orz. Oh ya, primero que nada mil perdones *se pone de rodillas y pide perdón de nuevo*, recibí un review… de cierta persona anónima que me hizo abrir Word para seguir escribiendo este capítulo que lleva más de un año incompleto… no voy a poner pretextos de porque no lo continúe antes, solo decir que aquí esta… Francamente, no espero nada después de esto, es decir antes pedía review y no sé que mas, porque no sé cuando me darán ganas de volver a escribir, Naruto me tiene algo… decepcionada, por lo cual eh perdido el interés en la serie mas no en la pareja.

En verdad les debo mucho a los lectores que de verdad esperan/esperaban la continuación de la historia, sinceramente me siento apenada… así que, de verdad milloneeees de gracias por todos aquellos que leen… bueno, si hay personas que aun siguen este fic espero y disfruten :)

Oh y, si hay algo mal escrito/epic fails/y cosas así, discúlpenme xD pero como siempre, escribo de noche y con sueño :D

--

En los primeros

By

Sussy-chan

**--**

**

* * *

**

-

_-Sasuke…kun…_

_-_

_-Sakura… Shizune me ha contado sobre tu estado…_

_-_

_-¿Mi estado?... "Sakura-baka, estas embarazada"… ya veo… ¿y que opinas? Digo no se, que…_

_-_

_-¿Qué opino? Que me has arruinado mi vida, no quiero verte nunca mas –__**Sin decir nada mas el pelinegro se dio la vuelta mientras la pelirosa se quedaba en shock.**_

_-_

_-¡AH SASUKE-KUN NO ME DEJES!_

**-**

**Abrió los ojos y se sentó de golpe, ¿Una pesadilla? Tsk, esos días habían sido los peores para Sakura. Se llevo una mano a la frente y se dio cuenta de que había sudado un poco, miro al reloj que se encontraba sobre la mesita de noche, marcaban las seis en punto de la mañana. Suspiro con cansancio, se levanto de la cama, tomo una toalla y se dirigió al baño. Había estado teniendo pesadillas sobre Sasuke en los últimos dos días, ¿razón? Simple…**

**En un día… un-corto-desesperante-día, tendría a su amado hombre de vuelta. **

**Termino su baño. Tenía hambre, fue a la cocina a prepararse el desayuno, una vez lo hizo, se sentó en el sofá, encendió la tele –cortesía de Hinata –y comenzó a comer.**

**Estaba tan nerviosa que había pasado días comiendo chocolate. Ahora si estaba metida en un buen lio, tenía que pensar en como decirle a su querido Sasuke-kun su "secretito". Necesitaba ayuda, pero Hinata no era una opción… no, no podía mirarla a la cara por la escena del hospital… ¿Hanabi? No, probablemente se reiría de ella antes de ayudarla, ¿entonces quien? Nadie más sabía su secreto… Tsunade no era una opción, lo mas seguro es que le diga "Solo dile la verdad… y tráeme sake", Shizune estaría ocupada peleándose con Anko, Naruto no sabía nada. La pelirosa suspiró. Solo le quedaba una opción… la hora de la verdad había llegado.**

---

**Mientras un Sauce volad… ninja brincaba sobre los arboles, una señorita pelirosa se moría de los nervios frente a una puerta, luego de un largo rato de preparación mental toco el timbre de la puerta que tenía frente a ella y espero al apocalipsis. Una mujer de cabello rosa la recibió alegremente.**

-¡Cariño!

-… Hola mamá –**Dijo ella mientras su madre la abrazaba** -¿Cómo has estado?

-¡Muy bien Saku-chan! Pasa por favor… **-La pelirosa le sonrió y entro a la casa. Su madre la tomo de la muñeca y la llevo a la sala. Ahí ambas se sentaron en los sillones.**

-Saku-chan, ¿estas bien? Supe que Sasu-kun se fue de misión hace un mes…

-Mmm estoy bien mamá, sobre esa misión… Sasuke-kun vuelve en un día… **-Su madre la miró sorprendida.**

-Y… ¿Por qué no pareces feliz cariño? Normalmente estarías saltando de felicidad…

-Madre… no es que no este feliz… estoy súper contenta, pero hay algo que me preocupa…

-Dime… ¿puedo ayudar? –**Preguntó preocupada.**

-Mmm dime, ¿que harías si tuvieras algo muy importante que decirle a papá pero temieras hacerlo?

**Su madre se le quedo viendo unos momentos.**

-Sakura...

-¿Qué…?

-¿¡Engañaste a Sasuke?!

**Sakura casi se cae del sillón al escuchar tan buen chiste.** –CLARO QUE NO…

-Entonces no hay otra cosa que tengas miedo de decir… no se me ocurre otra cosa que temiera decirle a tu padre… ¡ah! Recordé una, fue justo cuando le iba a decir que estaba… **- La señora Haruno abrió los ojos lo mas que pudo y giro su cabeza hacia su Sakura, la cual se sobresalto aun mas cuando su madre la tomo 'delicadamente' por los hombros – **Señorita… estas… ¿embarazada?

**Como demonios le hacían las madres para descubrirla, primero Kurenai-sensei y ahora su propia madre, no tuvo de otra mas que suspirar y mover su cabeza en señal de afirmación.**

**Hana cerró los ojos y suspiró **–Linda, no estoy molesta… era lo que podría esperarse después de haberte dejado ir a vivir con tu novio a tan joven y despreocupada edad –**Sakura la miro con sorpresa.**

-No… ¿no me dirás algo malo?

-Lo haría si fueras mi pequeña niña de 15 años… ahora tienes 19, Sakura, pienso que igual eres muy joven para tener hijos pero ahora tú decides que hacer con tu vida y yo como tu madre debo apoyarte en momentos así, ne? **– Hana le sonrió tiernamente a su hija la cual la miro con los ojos llorosos y se abalanzo sobre su madre, Hana solo acaricio con ternura su cabeza.**

**De pronto Hana pareció acordarse de algo **– Sakura, ¿recuerdas que cuando nos pediste ir a vivir a casa de Sasuke fue realmente fácil conseguir nuestra aprobación? – Sakura asintió – Eso… fue gracias a Sasuke

-… ¿eh?

-Veras… Sasu-kun vino una semana antes de que tu lo hicieras… el vino aquí, y nos pidió el permiso antes que tu **–Sakura abrió la boca por la sorpresa –** El nos dijo que no te dijéramos nada…

-… Aunque estoy sorprendida… muy sorprendida, ¿porque sacas esto ahora?

-Pues…

_Flash Back_

-Cariño, tocan la puerta… **-Dijo un hombre de cabello castaño con ojos verdes mientras leía el periódico en un sofá.**

-Me pregunto quien será… -** La mujer abrió la puerta y era un apuesto chico pelinegro que la miraba fijamente.**

-Buenas tardes, Hana-san.

**La mujer coloco una enorme sonrisa y abrazo con efusividad al chico **-¡Oh pero si es Sasu-kun!** –Exclamó con emoción **– Pasa, pasa…** -El –sonrojado- chico hizo caso, se adentro hacia la sala. Una vez ahí saludo al hombre que anteriormente se encontraba leyendo el periódico.**

-Cariño, ¡Sasu-kun quiere hablar con nosotros! **–Dijo sonrientemente la señora Haruno, su esposo le hizo un gesto al Sasuke para que se sentara en el sofá. Luego de unos minutos, tanto como Hana y su esposo se encontraban sentados frente a un joven pelinegro.**

-¿A que se debe tu encantadora visita Sasu-kun?

-_"Encantadora…?"_ Pues… iré al grano, quiero que… quiero que Sakura se vaya a vivir conmigo.

**Los padres de Sakura miraban al chico aun en shock por la forma tan directa de hablar del Uchiha. El padre miro asesinamente a Sasuke.**

-No…mi preciosa niña es aun una… niña, no tiene edad para dejar esta casa….

-Cariño, en realidad Sakura cumplió la mayoría de edad hace un año…

-Hana, no estas ayudando… Sasuke, ¿sabes lo que me estas pidiendo?

-Lo se.

-¿Cómo planeas mantener a mi pequeña? Eres solo un niño…

-Si se refiere a la economía no hay problema con ello… **-Hana comprendió, después de todo era un Uchiha.**

-¿Planeas casarte con ella dentro de algún tiempo?- **Pregunto Hana, a lo que el Uchiha lentamente asintió.**

**El señor Haruno suspiro.**

-Bien, pero antes de eso… ¿te importaría primero pasar una prueba?

Sasuke alzo una ceja – ¿Prueba?

-Quisiera saber que tanto te interesa mi preciosa hija… vayamos hablar a otro lado, Hana, quédate aquí…

_Fin Flash Back._

-Y… ¿Qué prueba le puso papá?

-Oh, simples pruebas que no quieres saber, son cosas de hombres… Oh y venir conmigo una semana entera en la casa de tu prima, la que se parece a tu amigo, Naruto** –Le dijo su padre que acababa de llegar sorprendiendo a las pelirosas, el señor se sentó en un sillón.**

-¿Shion? ¿¡Dejaste a MI Sasuke-kun con esa loca!? ¡¡Sabes que pudo haberlo violado!! –**Le grito Sakura enojada.**

-El punto fue ese, a pesar de que tu prima se le insinuó montones veces al chico ni siquiera la volteaba a ver… Shion quedo tan ofendida que prometió nunca más acercarse a los hombres de esa manera.

-Padre, estas loco…

-Bah, lo importante es que me demostró que tan importante eres para el… **-La Haruno se sonrojo –** Y a todo esto… ¿Por qué preguntas todo esto?

**Ambas mujeres se sobresaltaron y comenzaron a sudar frio, cosas como "Bueno cariño" "Papa…" "Veras…" "No me mates" "Fue algo que paso hahaha" "¿Sabes que te quiero?" "Papá, yo…" "Sasu-kun y Saku-chan" y mas comenzaron a marear al señor, el cual solo se levanto eh hizo señas con sus manos para que sus chicas guardaran silencio.** –Una a la vez por favor… ¿Qué pasa?

-Pues veras… papá… yo…

-Vamos Sakura, ¿qué pasa? ¿El Uchiha te engaño? ¿Lo mato? – **Sakura solo dijo un "NO" en un tono no muy amable –** ¿Entonces?

-Yo… ah… no sé cómo decir esto…

-… ¿Estas embarazada?

**Sakura miro a su padre de la manera más… sorprendida que pudo, HASTA SU PROPIO PADRE descubría su situación antes de que ella le contara.**

-¿C-c-c-c-c-c-c… como… supiste?

-Oh, ¿estoy en lo correcto?... Bueno, es que te ves exactamente igual que tu madre tratándome de decir que te estaba esperando a ti.

**Hana simplemente se sonrojó y rió levemente. Sakura no salía de su asombro ¿Es que nadie la iba a regañar? ¿Sufrió por la nada?**

-Bueno, ya lo esperaba, después de todo parece que el Uchiha cumple su palabra.

-… ¿eh?

-Pues, cuando termino su prueba, dijo que eras la mujer con la que pensaba restaurar su clan y cosas así… por eso, no me sorprende. Además, supongo que tu madre te habrá dicho algo como esto ya, ¿no? Eres independiente ahora, nosotros como padres solo debemos apoyarte, es nuestro deber como tales… Sin embargo, estarías muerta junto con el Uchiha si fueras menor de edad… **-Esto último lo dijo con un aura oscura a su alrededor.**

**Sakura no sabía qué hacer, si suspirar de alivio o gritar por haberse frustrado sola… así que opto por la tercera opción: Desmayarse.**

**---**

**Luego de largas horas Sakura despertó y después de despedirse cariñosamente con sus padres decidió dar una vuelta por la aldea, ya era de noche más no muy tarde como para prohibirse una salida. Mientras caminaba se puso a pensar en muchas cosas, todas relacionadas con Sasuke, la primera vez que lo vio, cuando se quedaron solos por primera vez, cuando le confesó su amor mientras él se iba de la aldea, infinidad de tragedias pasaron entorno al Uchiha… quien hubiera pensado que al final de todo aquello estarían así… viviendo una vida tranquila. Estaba realmente feliz por eso, antes de darse cuenta se encontraba en el lugar donde le confesó su amor por primera vez, un sentimiento de nostalgia le entro e hizo que lagrimas comenzaran a salir de sus ojos, mientras lloraba en silencio se dirigió hacia la **_**fría banca**_** donde Sasuke la dejo aquella ves y se sentó.**

**La Haruno siguió llorando unos minutos hasta que…**

-¿Sakura?

**El corazón de la pelirosa dio un vuelco al escuchar esa voz, abrió los ojos hasta donde se le permitía y lentamente alzó su rostro lleno de lágrimas para encontrarse con el rostro de aquel hombre al que ella esperaba con tanta esperanza.**

-… Sasuke-kun… -** Dijo lentamente, tan suave, casi inaudible. **

**El joven se arrodillo frente a ella y delicadamente le limpio las lágrimas a la chica mientras ella colocaba sus manos en el rostro de ****su**** chico.**

-Okaerinasai…** -Contesto ella.**

-…Tadaima**– Dijo él.**

**Sakura no pudo resistir más y lo abrazo para nuevamente estallar en lágrimas. El joven la abrazo fuertemente, había querido tenerla en sus brazos desde hace tanto tiempo, ella se sentía tan… delicada, frágil (a pesar de que él sabía que no era cierto del todo).**

-No llores… molesta** –Ella se rió, el no había cambiado nada, se separo de el, y lo miro con ternura. Cerró los ojos y se acerco lentamente a el con intensiones de besarlo, el cerro los ojos y espero… pero el beso nunca llego, sino que el sintió como la cabeza de Sakura chocaba su en su pecho.**

-¿Sakura? **–Pero ella no contesto –**Sakura te estoy hablando** –El joven la tomo por los hombros y se llevo una gran sorpresa al descubrir que su chica estaba inconsciente…**

**---**

**Luego de varios minutos, el joven Uchiha se encontraba en la sala de espera del hospital, eran alrededor de las doce de la noche. Tsunade se acerco a el a paso lento.**

-No es nada grave, supongo que fue solo la emoción de volver a verte Uchiha bastardo…

**Sasuke suspiro y luego sonrió levemente.**

-Pero igual le haré mas estudios para asegurarme de que este bien en su actual estado.

-¿Actual estado? ¿Qué quiere decir?** –Tsunade se sorprendió por el tono de – leve - preocupación que había usado el Uchiha al preguntar, pero aun asi le contesto.**

-No te preocupes, no significa que Sakura este enferma o algo, solo es para prevenir. Después de todo, es mejor que este en perfectas condiciones por su embarazo…

**Sasuke… parpadeo muchas, muchas veces… ¿Embarazo? ¿De qué hablaba la vieja loca?**

-¿E-embarazo?

-Pues claro mocoso, ella está esperando un hijo tuyo y lleva alrededor de 2 meses…

**Sasuke abrió muy, muy grande los ojos. ¿Sakura? ¿Hijo? ¿Suyo? ¿Miharu? La vieja le estaba diciendo que… ¿pronto habría un Sauce de ojos verdes con cabello negro corriendo por las calles de Konoha? O acaso ¿Pronto habría una Sakura de ojos negros y cabello rosa corriendo por las calles de Konoha? Tal vez estaba el caso de que ese Sauce tuviera el cabello rosa y ojos verdes…**

-Uchiha, ¿estás bien? Te pusiste pálido…** –Pregunto la Hokage**

**Luego de esa pregunta, lo ultimo que escucho fue un **_**"¡Oi Sasukeeee…!"**_** para luego ser turno de el, el quedar inconsciente…**

**-**

* * *

**S s C **


End file.
